Percy Jackson and the Half Blood Prince
by FlamelsCross98
Summary: The usual. Percy and Co. go to Hogwarts to help them defeat Voldemort
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own any of this (sadly, it all belongs to RR and JKR)**

Prologue

Harry

I guess it all started on the 1st September. Me, Ron and Hermione were on the train, ready to begin our sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yeah, we're wizards.

Last year, I proved to the world that Voldemort, the sole terror of the wizarding world, was back. Only problem was, to prove it my godfather, Sirius Black, had to die at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Then, all my worries were about Voldemort and who our next DADA teacher would be (long story cut short: last one was attacked by centaurs). Then, I only knew of two worlds: the muggle world (non-magic folk) and the wizarding world. I did not even suspect the existence of another world, concealed from us as we are from muggles. A world bigger and far more dangerous than mine, who, despite all, came to help.

The Hogwarts Express pulled up at Hogsmede Station, and the three of us got out, and walked over to the carriages.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

Hagrid's cry was familiar to me, but them I saw them. They were around my age, fifteen or sixteen. A guy with black hair and two girls, one blonde and the other with black hair in a punk-style. A young dark-haired boy who looked about thirteen followed the three of them. None of them were in robes, the punk girl had a silvery parka, and the others were in jeans and orange t-shirts. They crowded round Hagrid, looking around them warily. They seemed out of place among the eleven-year-olds, but I didn't give them much thought.

It was the start of term feast, and everything seemed normal. I was laughing and joking with the other Gryffindor boys, waiting for the sorting to begin. McGonagall strode in, followed by the first years... And the strange kids from the station. There was a lot of muttering, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one staring at them all through the sorting.

Finally, all the first years were in their respective houses, and everyone was awaiting Dumbledore's speech, hoping it would shed some light on the new arrivals. Dumbledore stood up, and tapped his glass politely.

"Ahem. I would like to take the opportunity to introduce some new students from America."

At this, there was a lot of whispering. I glanced back at the four, who were looking bored, staring around at the floating candles and at Hagrid, who was head and shoulders above the other teachers. I turned my attention back to Dumbledore.

"They will be sorted into houses for their stay here, and will be dorming and sharing lessons with the sixth years. I hope you will all make them welcome."

He sat down and McGonagall stood back up.

"You will be sorted the same way as the first years. So, Chase, Annabeth."

The blonde girl turned to the black haired boy, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and strode towards the stool confidently.


	2. Plane Journey Of Hades

**A/N: I still don't own any of this (sadly, it all belongs to RR and JKR)**

Chapter One

Percy

Chiron had arranged a meeting in the Big House, so I went towards the baby blue building, hand in hand with my girlfriend, Annabeth. We sat at the pool table in the front room, and waited while Chiron called order.

"Ok, so you all know that Kronos has been defeated, thanks to Mr. Jackson," at this, everyone turned to face me, and I could feel my face heating up. "and so, I have agreed to help an old friend of mine with his troubles."

We all stared at him. Who was Chiron's friend? As far as I knew, he didn't know anyone outside Camp other than his cousins and the gods.

"His name is Albus Dumbledore," he continued, "and he is a wizard."

"Very funny Chiron," Travis Stoll called out, "but we all know that wizards don't exist. They're a mortal story for children of Hecate."

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Stoll. Wizards are a completely different race. They are mortals with extraordinary powers."

At this, everyone started whispering.

"But if they're just mortals, there can't be anything that's a huge trouble, right?" asked Lou Ellen, a daughter of Hecate.

"They have problems almost as bad as we do. There is an evil wizard known as Voldemort, and he is threatening to destroy their world."

"What do we need to do?" I asked.

"My friend is the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like four of you to go and integrate with their school, so you can monitor their way of life while the rest of us join you in about six months." Chiron told us gravely.

"Who's going?" asked Nico.

"You, Mr. di Angelo, along with Mr. Jackson, Miss Grace and Miss Chase."

Great. I save the world once, isn't that, like, the limit for one person? Why should we have to save someone else's world too?

"Fine. We'll go. But how are we going to sort out the magic thing? I think they'll notice we're different when we wave a wand and nothing happens."

"It's simple, Percy," Lou Ellen told me, "I'll just ask my mom to bless the four of you so that you can do magic for a while."

"Thanks, Lou Ellen," Annabeth smiled, "we really appreciate it."

Chiron cleared his throat. "You leave tonight. We've arranged for all your wizarding supplies to be put in your dorms, so all you need is your weapons, drachmas, nectar and ambrosia."

We all left to pack our backpacks, and were congregated on Half-Blood Hill at 7pm. Chiron was waiting for us, along with Argus and Annabeth, who seemed to be deep in discussion.

"So this little boy-"

"Quiet, Annabeth. We need to explain to the others," Chiron told her.

"What?" asked Nico, "What don't we know?"

"Pretty much everything, Dead Boy."

"Speak for yourself, Seaweed Brain." said Thalia.

"Okay, let's all just calm down. Now first, please don't yell at me, but..." said Annabeth.

"You will all be flying in a plane to England." interrupted Chiron.

"WHAT!" we all yelled.

"But, I'm... Not good... With heights." Thalia admitted.

"What about us? You dad will literally blast us out of the sky! What were you guys thinking?" I yelled.

"Percy, please, just calm down. We've been given permission by Zeus to take you and Nico in a plane. You've got a two-way pass." Annabeth told me in a soothing voice.

"Did he swear on the Styx?" Nico demanded.

"Yes, Nico, and my mom's threatened to send him to Tartarus if he breaks his word, as have your dads."

"But... But... How do we..?" I stuttered.

"Just calm down, Seaweed Brain," said Thalia, "so, what else did you need to tell us?"

"I'll explain most of it on the plane, 'cos we need to leave, like, now." Annabeth replied.

"When you unboard the plane, you will find a red-haired man with a sign with your names on it." Chiron told us, "This man is Arthur Weasley and he will be assisting you on the purchase of wands, robes and books for school. He does not know you're demigods, so please keep it that way. When you reach the school, many teachers will meet you. No one other than the principal, Albus Dumbledore, know of the existence of demigods, so don't tell anyone until we arrive. If you need to IM anyone, you must do so in his office or the Forbidden Forest."

"Training?" asked Nico.

"You can train all weekend in the Forbidden Forest."

"And-" I started.

"We need to go. Come on." interrupted Annabeth.

We all picked up our bags and followed her to the minivan. Argus was waiting for us, and her drove us to the JFK airport.

When we got there, Argus handed the others the airplane tickets.

"Where's mine?" I asked.

He pointed towards Annabeth, who I noticed had two. I walked over to her and asked her for my ticket.

"I'm not giving this to _you_."

"Why not?" I asked, surprised and offended.

"Hmm… Maybe because you'll have a panic attack and lose it? Duh, Seaweed Brain." She shook her head at me.

"But Nico's got one, and he's gonna get blasted out the sky too. _And _I'm older than him." I realized I sounded like a little child, but I ignored that.

"Nico isn't nearly as bad as you in planes. No more complaining."

"Well he was never accused of stealing a lightning bolt…" I muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Oh Styx."

We boarded the plane and it was the worst moment of my life. I was sat next to Annabeth with my eyes scrunched shut, grabbing onto the armrest, afraid to let go.

"Percy, are you okay?"

I knew she was worried, because she used my name instead of 'Seaweed Brain'. However, I couldn't answer because I was keeping up a constant tirade in my head. _Uncle, please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't – _BAM!

I didn't realize I was practically yelling until Annabeth clamped a hand over my mouth and hissed at me to shut up.

"Umph! But, Zeus, he's… We're gonna…"

"Be _quiet, _Seaweed Brain. Thalia just dropped her suitcase!"

I felt like an idiot. I didn't realize I'd spoken aloud until Nico leaned back over his seat to face us.

"Well duh! Why d'you think we call you _Seaweed Brain_?"

"Oh, shut up, Dead Boy." I grumbled, and turned towards the window.

A couple of minutes later, I felt a horrible, sickening feeling in the small of my back. My Achilles Heel.

I spun round as fast as I could, my hand on Riptide.

Annabeth was sat with her hands up in surrender, laughing her head off at the expression on my face.

"Annabeth! You do realize that really hurt?"

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain, it was just too tempting. Anyway, I only poked you."

"But -" I realized it was fruitless. Arguing with Annabeth was about as effective as punching a mountain. I sat back and tried to relax. _Zeus wouldn't blast his own daughter out the sky. Would he?_

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. We're here."

_Thank the gods._

We were walking around the airport, looking for this 'Arthur Weasley'. We had been doing so for half an hour.

"Guys, maybe we should-" I began.

"There, see?" called out Thalia.

I looked through the crowd to see a man with red hair and a worried face holding a sign that looked like it read:

'Pcyer Jksaocn, Tlahai Gcaer, Aenabhnt Csahe nad Ncio id Agoeln'

I hate dyslexia.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Certain, I can see it in Greek underneath." She replied.

I looked harder and I could just make out the words:

'Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase and Nico di Angelo'

We walked over to him.

"Arthur Weasley?" asked Nico.

"Yes. You must be… Nico?"

"Yeah, and this is Percy,"

"Seaweed Brain." muttered Thalia.

"Pinecone Face." I shot back.

"Annabeth and Thalia." Nico continued, ignoring the interruption.

"Nice to meet you all." Mr. Weasley said, shaking our hands, "We should get going if we want to get to the Leaky Cauldron by 9am."

"What? It's 9am already? But… I could swear we were only flying for 7 hours, so it should be… um… 2am?"

Annabeth stepped in. "You'll have to excuse Sea – I mean, Percy. He's got dyslexia and forgot about the time difference."

"So have you." I reminded her.

Arthur Weasley looked at the two of us, amused.

"So you're Percy and Annabeth?"

"Yes, sir." we said.

"No need for 'sir'. I have seven kids, I'm used to teenage language."

"What are their names?" asked Annabeth.

"Bill, Charlie, Percy," he winked at me. "Fred, George, Ron and Ginny."

"Will we meet them?" asked Nico. I knew he wasn't good with the whole 'socializing' thing. Probably got something to do with his aura of death.

"No, I'm afraid Dumbledore wanted me to take you to the Leaky Cauldron tonight, shopping for equipment in Diagon Alley tomorrow, and then the King's Cross for Thursday."

"So let's go." said Thalia. I knew she was glad they wouldn't be meeting the Weasleys too, there seemed to be too many boys in the family for a Hunter.

We picked up our bags and followed Mr. Weasley to a Ford Anglia.

"How're we gonna fit in there?" I asked.

"Extension charm." he replied.

"Thanks. Glad we straightened that out." I muttered.

"Stop being so rude, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth tried to jab me in the ribs, but of course I felt nothing.

"Stupid Achilles…" I thought I heard her grumble.

I grinned and piled our bags into the trunk, trying to disguise my shock at the fact that the trunk was the size of two wardrobes.

I joined the others on the bench-size back seats, and put my head back. See, that's the downside of the Curse of Achilles. While it makes you invulnerable and all that, you need to sleep about three times as much, and considering I'm a teenager, I spend an awful lot of time sleeping.

Before I knew it, I had dozed off.


	3. Welcome To England

**MeggyMooMoo: Thanks. Hopefully I'll be able to update quickly, since it's nearly summer hols.**

**ForbiddenForest: Thanks so much. I'd love to update every 5mins, but due to reality, I simply can't type that fast. I'll aim to send a chapter every two days.**

**A/N: I don't own any of this. Unfortunately, all the rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Maybe one day…**

Chapter Two

Annabeth

I was sat in the back of Mr. Weasley's car between Percy and Nico. Thalia was in the front. Percy had fallen asleep _again_.

"So what's it like at your school in America?"

"Um," Nico began, "It's great, isn't it, Percy?"

There was no reply.

"Percy?"

"He's asleep, Nico." I told him.

"How can he be asleep? He's been sleeping practically all day at ca – I mean, school."

"Be nice to him. After all, it's your fault he's like this."

"_My_ fault? He'd be dead if it wasn't for me!"

"Gods you two," interrupted Thalia, "you'll wake him up, and then he'll be a nightmare for _ages_."

"Fine." I said, "But you two just be nice to your cousin. After all, just because he's a Seaweed Brain doesn't make him any less of a hero."

"I'm sure dearest cousin doesn't mind." said Nico in his most posh English accent. Thalia started laughing.

"I know it's none of my business, but you three seem to be having a very odd conversation back there. If you don't mind my asking, why would he be dead?"

That shut us up. For once I was at a complete loss for words.

"Um, well, you see…" I started, but I had no idea what to say.

"Percy was in our Triwizard Tournament two years ago, and he nearly didn't make it through the… maze… and Nico here helped him with some spells… and their practice was… painful for Percy." said Thalia.

"Thanks, Thals." I whispered. I'd completely forgotten about their tournament, it was the perfect explanation. And to think, I was meant to be the clever one! I crossed my fingers, praying to the gods that Mr. Weasley would buy it.

"I know what you mean. My son Ron's best friend was in their tournament at the same time, and he had a very hard time of it."

Thank the gods!

It was quarter to nine in the morning when we finally pulled up outside a pub. It had a sign outside reading 'Teh Lkaye Cdnlarou'.

"Huh?" I said.

"'The Leaky Cauldron'" read Mr. Weasley.

"Does that mean we're here?" asked Nico groggily.

"Yes. You might want to wake up your friend."

"I'll do it."

I leant over to Percy and took his pen out of his pocket. Then, I gently prodded him in the back.

"Aargh!" he yelled, and spun round, reaching in his pocket.

"Percy, it's me. We're there." I said as soothingly as possible.

I could see all his muscles relax.

"Oh, ok Annabeth. Where's Riptide?"

"Here" I gave it back to him.

We got out the car and walked into the pub. It was pretty quiet, with no one but an old barman polishing a mug.

"Tom, can we have three rooms for two nights, please?"

The man, Tom, smiled crookedly and nodded. We followed Mr. Weasley upstairs and down a hallway.

"So who's sharing with who?"

"I'll go with Percy." I said quickly.

Mr. Weasley nodded and gestured behind him to room 301. Percy and me went inside.

Two single beds were opposite each other near a roaring fireplace. I wondered how they knew we would be staying here, and then I remembered they were wizards. Who knew what they could do?

Percy had already fallen asleep on one of the beds, fully clothed. I sighed and flopped onto the other, and slept.

The next morning, me, Nico and Thalia were eating breakfast and consulting our shopping lists. Percy was asleep (again) so we had to wait for him to get up before we went out, because none of us trust him to make his way around alone.

Finally, we were ready to go, so we followed Mr. Weasley to a small back yard with a huge brick wall. He brought out a stick, which I guessed was his wand, and tapped the middle brick.

All of the bricks moved away, revealing an entire high street with shops everywhere, selling the weirdest of things.

"Ok, I need to pick up some supplies for my daughter, so I'll meet you four outside _Flourish and Blotts_," he gestured to a book shop, "in half an hour."

"Alright, thanks Mr. Weasley." said Thalia politely.

We all set off to a shop near the bank called _Ollivanders_ to buy our wands. Inside, it was dingy, and there were shelves of things like shoeboxes, but thinner. An old man with glittery black eyes came up to us.

"Ah, yes," he said in a soft voice, "Dumbledore told me to expect you. Let's try some _special _wands."

He led us to the back of his store, where he picked up four boxes with strange patterns on them. He handed a dark blue one with lightning bolts to Thalia, a black skull one to Nico, and a sea green one with tridents to Percy. My box was grey with owls all over.

"Thank-you, sir." we chorused, and then hastened out of the creepy shop.

We went to a clothes shop called _Madam Malkins _next, and were fitted with black robes that looked very gothic if you ask me. Nico was thrilled.

We met Mr. Weasley outside the bookshop, and he took us inside. There were shelves after shelves of books, and it smelt like fresh paper. I loved it.

"Um, Annabeth?" whispered Percy, "How are we gonna read these at school?"

"I think there's some spell that Dumbledore's gonna use that'll translate them into Greek for us."

_But then how are we going to find the right books?_

Luckily, a small man hurried over.

"Hogwarts?"

We all nodded.

"Sixth years?"

We nodded again.

"Right this way, we've got the set books all packaged up."

"Thank the gods." whispered Percy.

We were all ready to start at Hogwarts, so we went back to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. They served this strange stuff called 'butterbeer', so we all tried some. It was nearly as good as nectar.

Finally, we were ready to turn in. I could tell that Percy was relieved, and once again he fell asleep on top of the covers, fully clothed.

"Good night to you too, Seaweed Brain." I muttered, before going to sleep myself.


	4. Wands? Seriously?

**arandomreviewer: Oops, I'll change that asap.**

**crackymacky: Sure, I'll make sure to do that. I kinda wanted to anyway, but the format on my word document would make it look weird.**

**ForbiddenForest: Thanks, I'll be updating as often as possible.**

**MeggyMooMoo: That'd be awesome. I think I'll include that, maybe chapter… 5?**

**xXAwesomeSauceXx: Thanks. I only started this on Saturday, so I guess it's not surprising there aren't many reviews, but I'm actually shocked at how many there are already :D**

**Well, I've appealed for the rights and… Nope. So the rights all have to go to Rick Riordan and J.. Maybe I'll try again tomorrow…**

Chapter Three

Nico

So yeah. Thalia and me were more than slightly interested in seeing what these sticks, I mean, _wands_, were actually like. So we opened the shoeboxes the moment we were alone.

It was a stick, about twenty centimeters long, and stone. It was made of black obsidian, same as my father's palace. I recalled him telling me that it stood for protection and peace. Then I noticed an engraving on it. There was a small skull and crossbones near the base. I guess Dumbledore had these wands made in advance for us.

I looked over at Thalia's. It was a blue-green colour and made of a stone I recognized as Thyites. Since my dad was also the god of precious metals, I could easily identify all gems and their properties. Thyites was Ancient Greek and represented the sky and atmosphere.

I walked over to see if there was an engraving on hers, and, sure enough, there was a lightning bolt in the same place as my skull.

"Cool, huh?" I asked, making her jump.

"Yeah, I wonder what the others' ones are like."

"Let's go find out. I'll cloak myself in shadows and grab their wands, then bring them back here to look at them. They won't even know they're missing."

An evil grin spread across her face.

"Off you go, Dead Boy."

I melted into the shadows and crept along the hallway to room 301. I eased open the door and stepped inside.

They were both fast asleep.

This was too easy. But I picked up the boxes anyway and went back to our room.

"Got them?"

"Yeah, they're both sound asleep."

Thalia laughed.

We opened Annabeth's first. It was purple, and had an owl engraved in it.

"Lilac jade."

"It's beautiful." whispered Thalia.

"Yeah, it symbolizes wisdom."

"That, I guessed, you're as bad as Percy."

"Hey!" I cried, indignant.

"Fine. You're better than him."

"Speaking of, let's see his."

The wand was blue-green and sparkled like the sea.

"Aquamarine, it's Greek for 'sea water'."

"And look, there's the trident."

I had to admit the wands were cool. I was expecting sticks with stuff like phoenix feathers and unicorn hair and other 'magical' things. At least this means I won't start laughing every time someone tries to do magic.

"I wonder if I can do any magic?" I asked Thalia.

"Weren't you listening? They'll arrest you over here if you do magic 'cos you're under seventeen,"

"Technically I'm seven_ty_,"

"Oh please not this again. It doesn't count because you were in the Lotus Casino. Just accept that and move on,"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed because _I'm _the mature one,"

"Pfft," snorted Thalia, "you, mature? Please. Remember I'm a responsible adult because I'm twenty,"

"Ha!" I shouted, "You got frozen at fifteen, that means you can't do magic either!"

She glared at me, and then went to bed.

"Fine, I'll just sit here alone then,"

I lay down and slept.

The next morning Mr. Weasley helped us all pack our new supplies and then took us to King's Cross station in his Anglia.

The station was heaving, but Mr. Weasley managed to keep us together. He handed us our tickets. I looked at mine incredulously.

"_Platform nine and three quarters?_" said Percy.

"Yes, it's a place impenetrable by muggles, so the Hogwarts Express can be boarded without secrecy, since there's always toads and cats and things everywhere," explained Mr. Weasley.

"Of course," said Annabeth.

We carried on towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. I saw a group of girls run straight through it, and wondered if we had to shadow-travel across.

"Ok, it's quite simple," began Mr. Weasley, "All you have to do is run straight at the barrier and it'll let you through to the platform. Then just board the train."

Everyone looked at Percy, and I realized that as he was invulnerable, he would be able to run at the barrier without getting hurt if it failed.

"Great, sacrificed by my own friends," he muttered, then ran at the barrier.

Annabeth shut her eyes, but she needn't have worried. Percy had gone straight through.

"Ok, you next, Nico."

I started running. I saw the barrier looming up. I squeezed my eyes tight shut, waiting for an impact that never came.

I opened my eyes to see a red and black train called _The Hogwarts Express_. I had done it.

Annabeth and Thalia materialized beside me, and I saw Percy waiting for us. We hurried over to join him, and we all boarded the train together.

We wandered down the corridors, looking for an empty compartment. When it became apparent that there was none, we settled for a room with two girls in. One was pretty and ginger, with lots of freckles. She reminded me of Mr. Weasley, and realized that this could be his daughter. Her friend has blonde hair so light it was almost white. She was reading a magazine and had weird goggles on. Even with my dyslexia, I was pretty sure she was reading upside down.

The four of us sat down and looked at each other awkwardly.

The ginger girl turned to us.

"I'm guessing you're the American exchange students? I'm Ginny Weasley, and this is Luna Lovegood."

"Uh, yeah," said Annabeth, "I'm Annabeth Chase, this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson, and these are his cousins, Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace."

"Hi," we all said.

"So, do you have any idea which houses you'll be in? I'm in Gryffindor, and Luna's in Ravenclaw."

"Well I hope I'm in Ravenclaw, my mom would like that."

"And the rest of you?"

"Um…" was our brilliant response. To tell the truth, none of us had been listening to Annabeth on the plane. Thalia and me had been too busy laughing at Percy, who probably hadn't noticed Annabeth was speaking. So none of us had any idea about houses. Ravenclaw? Gryffindor? Those words meant nothing to us.

"We're not sure," said Percy.

"Oh, well, um…"

There was a sharp rap on the door, and in came a fat man who looked like a walrus to me.

"A letter for Miss Chase?"

"Here," said Annabeth, taking the letter. "Thank-you!" she called at his retreating back.

She opened it and read it silently, then handing it to Percy. He too read it and gave it to me.

I wondered how we'd read it because of our dyslexia, but it was written in Greek, so I understood.

'_Dear demigods,_

_I would like you not to wear your robes today, as I wish for you to stand out as exchange students. Also, please go with the first years upon departing the train._

_Thank-you,_

_Albus Dumbledore._'

I passed the letter on to Thalia and waited. I was growing impatient. Annabeth had said something about it being a three-hour journey, and wondered how Dumbledore expected four demigods with ADHD to sit in a train carriage that long.

A little old lady with a street trolley came past at one point, and Percy nearly went to load himself with blue sweets, but Annabeth pulled him back. I don't blame her. A hyperactive Percy combined with his ADHD would make this journey hell.

Finally, we pulled into a station called 'Hogsmede' and wandered over to a giant man who was yelling; "Firs' years! Firs' years!" like a lunatic.

I was wary of being near him since he looked like a small Cyclops. I couldn't see how many eyes he had, so I guessed we'd have to trust these magical mortals not to hire a monster.

Eventually, he set off towards a black lake. There were tons of little rowing boats.

"Four to a boat!"

Obviously, the four of us shared a boat, and we sat back as Percy used his special hydrokinesis to sail us along towards a looming great castle.

We sailed under a low arch and up to a large oak door. It creaked open, horror movie style, and an intimidating lady in emerald green robes led us into a hall.

"American exchange students, wait here. Everyone else, follow me."

She strode off with the first years, leaving us in this gothic castle. Alone.


	5. A Talking Hat? You've Got To Be Kidding

**Moss: Thanks**

**PercyJacksonIsMyLife: This kinda hard to answer without giving anything away… I was going to put Annabeth in Ravenclaw because of her mom, but I asked my friends and they all thought I should put her somewhere else. Read on to find out where!**

**crazymacky: I haven't really decided whether they'll be friends or enemies with the trio, but they will have to work together. Maybe some rivalry could create a bit of comedy… *****evil grin*******

**MeggyMooMoo: I like Luna too, and Ravenclaw would be an awesome house to be in :D**

**superawesomejennifer-thatme: I wasn't planning on any Thalico, I've never understood it since Thalia would die if she got a boyfriend, but yeah. It's not gonna happen :D**

**arandomreviewer: That is a good question. I will include that in chapter 5 or 6.**

**So I re-appealed for the rights and still nothing, but I now have a plan… All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling (for now…)**

Chapter Four

Thalia

So we were stood in some gothic hallway, when a group of transparent people floated towards us. I didn't need Percy's cry of "Ghosts!" to tell me what they were.

"But I thought your dad had better security than this, Nico?" I asked.

"He does… What are you ghosts all doing here?"

A fat man in front stopped in shock when he saw Nico, and immediately started groveling at his feet.

"Oh, master, forgive us! We did not know your majesty would be in the castle!"

"Why are there so many of you? I thought my dad said there could only be _one _ghost per house?"

"He did lord, he did! Forgive us, lord, please!"

"I will forgive you if, and only if, you do nothing to give away any of our identities. No one, absolutely no one, can be allowed to so much as suspect that we are demigods. Understood?" Nico's face was hard and angry. I couldn't blame him. If _my _father's realm was breached, I know I'd be mad.

"Uh, Nico? Why are all the ghosts calling you 'master' and 'lord'? You're not a king. Are you?" I rolled my eyes. Gods Percy was such an idiot!

"Hmm… Maybe it's because he's the Ghost _King_, Seaweed Brain," I told him.

"Oh, right. I knew that…"

"_Sure_ you did,"

"Guys, shut up. That woman's coming back!" Annabeth hissed. The ghosts immediately shut up and floated away. The lady came over to us.

"You will wait in a room next to the Great Hall with the first years. When they have been sorted into their houses, the four of you will be sorted. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. For everything you do right, your house will gain points. For wrongdoing, it will lose points. That is all. Follow me." She strode off down the hallway and we hurried to catch up with her.

We were led into a small room with a little oak door. On the other side we could hear a lot of muffled chattering. The room was also packed full of eleven year old kids, all looking rather nervous.

The green lady opened the door and led all of us out into a huge hall. There were four tables with kids in black with different colored ties. Some red, some green, some blue and some yellow. At the front was a long table with a load of adults in multicolored robes. They looked like hippies.

There was some old dude with a long beard that was tied in a hairband near his waist.

"This reminds me of my seventh grade school," whispered Percy in my ear, "All the teachers were, like, complete hippies and they didn't look that different to the people here."

I laughed under my breath.

All the first years were sorted. It took ages and that's not good when you've got ADHD. By the time all the kids were sat down, we were all shuffling and tapping and generally being impatient.

Then, the old dude got up and said a speech about who we were and whatever, and then it began. Green Lady got up and unraveled a scroll and began.

"Chase, Annabeth!"

Annabeth smiled and kissed Percy on the cheek. I looked away pointedly. She walked up to the stool and sat down, pulling the hat on her head. It seemed ages before the hat finally shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Annabeth took the hat off and walked over to the table with the kids wearing red ties. She looked over at Percy and winked.

"Di Angelo, Nico!"

Nico walked up and put the hat on. It was silent for a minute before calling out, "Gryffindor!"

Nico joined Annabeth at the Gryffindor table.

"Grace, Thalia!"

I walked over to the stool and put on the hat.

"_So, a daughter of Zeus?" _a small voice whispered in my head.

"Uh, yeah, but it's a secret…" I whispered back.

"_I know, I know. It's safe with me. I guess it'll be _Gryffindor!" It shouted the last word out for the whole hall to hear, and I gratefully took the hat off and sat between Nico and Annabeth.

"Jackson, Percy!"

I heard Annabeth hold her breath in anticipation, but she needn't have bothered. The hat had barely touched his head before it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

As Percy came to sit next to Annabeth, there was a lot of muttering. As far as I could make out, it was very unusual for a whole group to end up in the same house.

The old dude stood up again and started giving announcements. I freely admit to completely ignoring him. He said a few strange words at the end and food appeared on the tables.

We all helped ourselves and started making conversation. Annabeth almost immediately made friends with this bushy haired girl who seemed to actually understand what Annabeth was talking about.

A guy opposite us with black hair, green eyes, glasses and this awesome lightning bolt scar on his forehead introduced himself to Percy and me.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

"Percy Jackson."

"Thalia Grace."

The guy seemed shocked that we didn't recognize him. A redhead next to him said, "Looks like you're not nearly as famous in America, Harry."

"I'll ask Annabeth, she knows everything," said Percy proudly.

Annabeth turned round, saw Harry's scar, and gasped.

"You're Harry Potter! Chi - our principal, told me all about you."

"So who is he?" I asked impatiently.

"He's the boy who survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill him," said Redhead.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who," said Percy.

The table fell silent. Everyone gazed, shocked, at Percy.

"Oh, haha Percy, very funny," said Annabeth.

Everyone sighed and turned back to their conversations.

I had no idea who 'You-Know-Who' was either, but he seemed really important if everyone was so shocked that Percy didn't know him.

"I'll tell all three of you later," whispered Annabeth, in a voice to quiet for mortal ears. That's another great thing about demigods. We have way better hearing than mortals so we can talk and no one will hear us.

"Ok," we whispered back.

We followed Harry, Redhead and Bushy (Ok, their names were Ron and Hermione, but I just can't _not _think of them as that.) up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

The stairs were really weird, they moved so you could be going to one place and end up in another. It was really confusing and I had no idea how the trio managed to navigate to the right place.

Finally, we came to a huge portrait of some fat lady. The strange thing was, the portrait _moved_. It turned to us and said, "Password?"

"_Wattlebird,_" said B – _Hermione _confidently. The portrait swung back to reveal an entire room. We stepped through and gazed around. The room was predominantly red, with a gold or yellow lining to most things. There was a poster with a yellow lion on a red shield. Next to it there was a banner with 'Potter for President' in flashing colors and a kid flying a _broomstick_ drawn underneath. On a table was a huge golden egg balanced on a pile of books with titles like 'The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6' and 'Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them'. Like you'd want to go _looking_ for monsters.

"Ok, girls can follow Hermione to their dorm. Boys, follow us," said Harry, and led Percy and Nico up a set of stairs.

"If those stairs move I'm gonna sleep down here," I said. Hermione laughed.

"They don't, come on."

She led us up the stairs, turning left at the top. In the room were seven beds pivoting around a central fireplace.

"Nice," I said.

"Yeah. You're beds are those two at the back. The elves will have put your suitcases under them. I've gotta go. Goodnight."

She hurried out of the room and closed the door.

"That was weird."

We got changed and lay down on our beds. I thought I'd find it hard to go to sleep, but I was gone the moment my head touched the pilliow.


	6. Defence Or Sleep? Hard Choice

**Amphylite: Yeah, I'm kinda going through everyone, and then the POVs will be completely random.**

**WhiteWinterStar: Thanks, thanks and thanks**

**PercyJacksonIsMyLife: Thanks :D**

**superawesomejennifer-thatme: Thanks. I just hope I can keep it up.**

**darklilyofthevalley: Thank-you**

**ButterflyFlyToMe: Don't worry, I will. The soul's mine so I'm gonna keep it up.**

**xXAwesomeSauceXx: Yeah, they're both really old AND they simply can't be together, which is something I've always wondered at in other FanFics. So there will be absolutely no hint of Thalico.**

**MeggyMooMoo: Thanks**

**EmilyNight117: Well here it is :D**

**ForbiddenForest: My original plan was every other day, but I found I just couldn't NOT write so it's now pretty much every day.**

**So my amazing plan was to break into Rick Riordan's house and steal the rights, then move on to J.K. However, I was arrested and they only released me because I told them I needed to write my FanFic. I'll have to get a better plan…**

Chapter Five

Harry

The new kids were weird. We showed them the dorm, and asked if they wanted to join us in the common room, and the guy called Percy was already asleep! Fully clothed, stuff still packed, sleepy soundly as if he'd been there all night!

The other guy, Nico, just laughed and started getting ready for bed.

Anyway, the next morning at breakfast we all got our timetables. The new guys wouldn't let me look at theirs, but they read them aloud and I discovered that we all had double DADA with the Ravenclaws, followed by Potions with Slytherin. Then we had Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology with Hufflepuff.

They followed us to DADA and we waited outside the classroom.

Snape opened the door and gave me his customary glare, then stepped aside to let us all in.

Hermione, Ron and me all got seats at the back of the room, with three of the Americans in front of us. The blonde girl, Annabeth, was sat a row in front, looking eagerly at the blackboard.

Snape swept in, looking like a bat as usual with his flowing black robes, and brought out his wand.

"Today we will be studying non verbal spells. Get in pairs and get your wands out," he said in his silky voice.

We all got up. I paired with Ron, and Hermione went with Annabeth. Nico and Thalia were together and Percy-

"Perseus Jackson! How dare you sleep in my lesson!"

Snape was red faced, eyes bulging.

And Percy just slept through it, his head on the desk. Annabeth walked over and gently poked him in the back. I had no idea what she expected this to do. Anyone who could sleep through Snape yelling could sleep through the Cruciatus Curse.

But amazingly he jerked up, yelling "Annabeth!"

"I think you're in trouble, Seaweed Brain," she told him quietly.

"Perseus Jackson!"

"Yeah? Wassup man?" he said sleepily.

I thought Snape would explode.

"You will not speak to me like that! Detention, and go to Professor McGonagall with this letter," he said, and thrust a slip of parchment at Percy, who was looking angry now.

"Listen, you really think you intimidate me? I've kill-"

"Shut up!" hissed Annabeth, frantically.

Had he been about to say _killed_? But Percy wasn't a murderer, was he? Or worse, a Death Eater?

Annabeth practically shoved Percy out the door, shouting directions to McGonagall's office after him.

"Continue with the lesson while I ensure that Jackson reaches the office," said Snape, and without another word, left the room.

Silence.

But one thing about sharing a lesson with Ravenclaws was that they would never do nothing in a lesson. So we all began.

I was trying to shoot a hex at Ron without saying a word, when I caught a glint in the corner of my eye. I turned and saw that Annabeth's wand was a lilac color. It was definitely distracting Hermione. I looked over to where Thalia and Nico were practicing and saw that their wands were blue and black respectively. Then I noticed that they were the only ones in the class who were actually managing to shoot spells without speaking. Everyone else was staring at them, mouths open.

Shadows started to gather round Thalia, and she barely glanced at them before shooting a spell at Nico. Then it'd be practically raining over his head. He looked up and got shot in the chest, but blocked it at the last second. He went to counter the attack, but noticed everyone was still staring at the pair. He said something to Thalia, but I couldn't quite understand it, and she too turned round.

"Um, we're not doing anything wrong, are we?"

And then it was like the whole room had exploded.

"How do you know those spells?"

"Why have you got weird wands?"

"How come you can do non verbal spells already?"

"How do you make shadows do that?"

Hermione stepped forward.

"Just tell us how you did that."

Thalia opened her mouth to reply, but Snape walked in.

"Demonstration. Potter. Weasley. Up here. Now."

Ron and me walked to the front, legs shaking.

"I want both of you to demonstrate a non verbal spell. Go."

Ron raised his wand and squeezed his lips shut. His face started going red, and still nothing was happening.

"Sit down Weasley. Potter, attempt to block _this_."

Snape stood in front of me.

_He's going to curse me! _I thought.

A jet of red light shot towards my chest, and without thinking, I shouted, "Protego!"

A silvery shield sprang up in front of me and deflected Snape's curse. His face once again went red.

"I believe we were practicing _non _verbal spells, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor."

The bell rang and I ran to get my bag.

Potions went past and still no sign of Percy. We met Hagrid by his hut for Care of Magical Creatures, and finally I saw Percy running across the lawn towards us.

"Sorry… I'm late… got… lost" he puffed.

"It's al'right. Now today class we'll be studying the creatures in the lake."

Annabeth, Thalia and Nico all looked at Percy, who was grinning profusely. I wondered what that was all about.

We followed Hagrid down to the lake, and he whistled for the giant squid. It stuck a few tentacles above the surface.

"Why is there a salt water squid in a fresh water lake?" asked Percy.

"Um, it's a fresh water squid, Jackson," replied Hagrid.

"No one told it that."

"How do ya know? Mr. Dumbledore assures meh it's a fresh water animal."

"It told- I mean," Percy stumbled at a glare from Annabeth, "my dad knows a lot about water animals and he taught me everything he knows."

Nico and Thalia were suppressing laughs by now.

"Movin' on…"

The day passed quite quickly after that, but I couldn't stop wondering about Percy Jackson. That was two times he'd slipped up. First, he'd been about to say 'killed', and I could swear he'd nearly said 'it told me'. Who was he? More accurately, who were _they_? Because they all seemed to be in on it, and there was something weird about all of them.

At dinner in the Great Hall, Ron, Hermione and me stopped them on their way out.

"So what's the deal with you people?" said Ron, always the blunt one.

"You seem pretty much clueless about magic, yet you're really good at it, far better than any other sixth years. You have strange wands, and you're obviously keeping secrets." Hermione finished. I was astounded. Hermione _never _admitted to anyone being better than her.

"Listen, we've told you all we can. Dumbledore told us not to tell _anyone _about ourselves yet," said Annabeth.

"Yeah, so get out of our way 'cos I don't need some wand or Clarisse's spear to zap you guys," said Thalia aggressively.

Nico and Percy were looking bored, and didn't seem intent on helping. Hermione was looking positively terrified. Ron looked quite capable of murder.

"Don't talk to her like that!" he exploded.

"Uh, guys, can we break it up? I'm tired and we've got that Herbology essay to do. Normally I'd just leave you here, but I need Annabeth's help 'cos I wasn't listening," said Percy.

"What would you do without me, Seaweed Brain?" said Annabeth, all aggression gone.

"You know perfectly well that I'd be dead without you, so don't rub it in."

"_Dead_?" exclaimed Hermione.

They ignored her and went past us, up the stairs to the common room. Thalia and Nico followed them.

"Hmm… I think I may know what they are…" mused Hermione.

"What? Who are they?"

"I need to check in the Library. But if they are… that's just not possible… but if they are, they're the four most powerful people in Hogwarts."

"No one's more powerful than Dumbledore. Even You-Know-Who's scared of him," said Ron stoically.

"If Voldemort knew about _them_, he'd be hiding in the South Pole right now," Hermione countered.

"Guys, break it up. Let's go check it out in the Library," I said, unwilling to endure a fight.

We went to the Library, where Madam Pince was stacking books. Hermione led us straight past her and into a disused part of the Library. The Muggle Fiction section.

"What are we doing here? This is just a bunch of stories made up by mad muggles with too much spare time. There's no _facts _in here," Ron protested.

"Hush. Lemme see…" she ran her fingers down the spines of the books, "not here, not he – ah! Here it is!"

She brought out a dusty leather bound volume with golden inscribing in fancy letters on the cover.

She flicked through the pages.

"Hermione, why are we looking at a copy of 'Greek Myths'?" I asked.

"Because, you'll see." She started reading and I knew we'd get no sense out of her for a while.

It grew gradually darker and Hermione was still reading. Madam Pince came to tell us to clear off, so she checked the book out. She was reading it all the way down the corridors and up the stairs to the common room.

We climbed through the portrait hole and sat down on a comfy sofa. The Americans were chatting on the other side of the room, with the exception of Percy, who was asleep in an armchair nearby. Other than them the room was empty.

"Harry, Ron! I think I've found it!" said Hermione excitedly.

We bent over her shoulder to look at the words.

"Where're we looking?"

"There," she said, pointing halfway down a paragraph.

"Demigods…" read Ron.


	7. I Know Who You Are

**Before I start, I know that Hermione quit Divination, but I needed it for the story, so try and ignore that.**

**bearrose: Thanks! Maybe this'll give you a clue as to their reactions…**

**ForbiddenForest: I'm sorry they don't talk too much, but I just can't think of anything for them to say that won't give away to the whole school who they are. I'll try and include more speech from now on, but no promises.**

**WhiteWinterStar: Thanks. As I've said before, I can't have an evening where I don't write anything, so updating quickly isn't much of a problem.**

**MeggyMooMoo: Yeah, it was your idea, thanks for it; it gave me something to write about. Most of them are probably my favorite characters too, 'specially Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Tonks.**

**No plan as of yet, so rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K**

Chapter Six

Hermione

After looking it up in the library, I was pretty convinced that Annabeth and the others were demigods, but Ron and Harry didn't seem as sure.

"But come _on_, Hermione, these are just weird stories that muggles wrote to explain magic. They're not _real_."

"Just because there are people more powerful than wizards, Ronald, doesn't mean they're stories. Muggles think _we're _stories, too, so why can't they exist?"

"Let's be reasonable here. You think that these four teenagers are actually children of Ancient Greek gods? Even if they did exist, they'd be dead by now," said Harry, "I thought you were meant to be the logical one."

"Firstly Harry, the gods were, _are _immortal, so they can't die. Secondly, I am being logical. Percy said that he could talk to the squid and his wand is glittery blue-green. Like the sea. Thalia keeps talking about zapping us with electricity and her wand is sky blue. Nico attacked Thalia with shadows and his wand is black. Annabeth is obviously the smart one and her wand has an owl engraved at the base – I saw it when we were practicing. Don't you see? Poseidon, Zeus, Hades and Athena." I paused for breath and Ron immediately jumped in.

"Fine. We'll watch them and see if we can spy on them with Harry's invisibility cloak. If they seem suspicious, we'll tell Dumbledore. If not, you agree to give it a rest. Deal?"

I sighed. "Deal."

I went up the stairs to the girls' dorm, and looked over at Annabeth and Thalia. I wanted to just ask them, after all, I quite liked Annabeth, and if you got past the aggression, Thalia was all right.

They had been whispering conspiratorially, but the moment I opened the door they stopped abruptly and I heard then dive into their beds. Now they looked asleep. I felt like the odd one out again. All the other girls are friends, but I'm always left out because they call me a geek. I hoped that having another two girls who were obviously different would make me feel more included. But no. I was the Gryffindor who everyone thought should be a Ravenclaw. Gryffindors are more renowned for being brave, but stupid. I was neither. I was alone. I thought that since Annabeth was so clever, she'd be the same, but she was also pretty and funny and had a boyfriend and a best friend and everything. I realized that, for the first time in my life, I was jealous.

I got into bed and cried myself to sleep. Just a normal night.

The next morning at breakfast, we were intending to start investigating the possibility of the demigods. But our plans were thrown into disarray as Professor McGonagall stood up and informed us all that Quidditch tryouts were the next evening. Everyone cheered and Harry looked excited, if a little nervous. I guess I should explain. Harry was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain that year, and so would have to organize the tryouts.

I overheard Thalia and Percy talking as we left for Divination.

"So you gonna tryout, Seaweed Brain?" I guessed that would be their name for Percy, and it made sense if my suspicions were true…

"No way! Your dad will turn me to ashes before I take off!" I remembered the age-old rivalry between Zeus and Poseidon. If Thalia's dad was Zeus, then it'd make sense that he would hate Poseidon's son.

Thalia laughed. "Fine. I guess Nico will say the same, and Annabeth doesn't do sports, so I'll have to go alone. Will you come and watch?"

"Sure. Where are we going now?"

"Divination," said Nico, joining them, "I know it's Rachel's job, but maybe A – I mean, Percy's cousin, will be nice to us."

"Where do we go?" asked Thalia, "This place is worse than the Labyrinth!"

"Like you'd know, you've never been there. But you're right, at least in the Labyrinth we had Rachel to help," said Percy.

"Let's follow her," said Nico, pointing at me, "She'll know where we're going."

They walked towards me and I quickly turned and walked to North Tower. I went through the trapdoor and found that Harry and Ron were already sat at our table. I joined them and we waited for Professor Trelawney to arrive.

She drifted in and said in a misty voice, "Greetings class, I believe we have some guests?"

She went over to the table that the possibly-demigods sat at, and picked up a crystal ball.

"I see that one of you, him," she said, pointing at Percy, who looked worried, "will die of drowning in the near future."

Percy looked relieved and laughed out loud.

"And to think we thought you were an oracle. There was me, all ready to hear my doom, and you tell me I'll drown? Per-lease."

Annabeth and Thalia stifled laughs while Nico just grinned, like he'd known this all along.

Trelawney ignored him and moved on to Thalia.

"You will be hit by lightning."

"I don't think my dad hates me _that _much. I mean, yeah, I can be annoying, but still, hit by lightning? Go get a job you can do and stop insulting my brother!"

Thalia stormed out of the room, closely followed by Percy and Annabeth. Nico lingered behind for a moment.

"What makes you think you're an oracle? Who gave you that power? 'Cos it certainly wasn't my cousin."

He followed the others out the trapdoor and slammed it behind him.

"Well that told us a lot," I whispered to Harry and Ron.

"Huh? No it didn't, all we know is that the new kids think Trelawney is an old fraud. Just like we do."

"Ron, you're so naïve sometimes. I'll explain later, but it has something to do with… you-know-what."

My head was spinning. Percy had made it obvious that his father was Poseidon, and Thalia had practically told the class that she was a daughter of Zeus. And their cousin/brother… that must be Apollo, god of prophesies! So Nico was either a son of Poseidon or Hades, and with his black wand, that really only left one option.

I told Harry and Ron what I'd worked out in the common room that night, and they finally admitted defeat. I'd beaten them with reasoned argument and evidence.

"But can we tell Dumbledore on Sunday, 'cos it's Quidditch tryouts all day tomorrow and I wan to be there, and Harry needs to be there."

"Yeah, we promise we'll tell him on Sunday, ok?" Harry asked.

"Fine."

The next day I woke up early to watch Quidditch tryouts. I wanted to see how well Thalia Grace, suspected daughter of Zeus, would fare on a broomstick.

The stands were pretty crowded for a Saturday morning, and I found a seat near Nico and Annabeth (Percy was still asleep) and sat down.

Thalia was one of the first up, trying out for a Chaser. She easily beat all the others and I could have sworn she was at least as good as Harry. He made her a Chaser and then moved on to Beaters. Finally he picked two guys I'd never seen before, and then it was time for Goalkeepers. I could see that Harry had left this 'til last in the hope that the crowd would be gone in time for Ron's turn, but it had backfired on him. The stands were even more crowded than before, because everyone had finished breakfast now and had come out to watch. Each keeper had to defend from five scores, given by the chasers. Ron managed all but one, Thalia's one, surprise surprise. He was nearly beaten by Cormac McLaggen, but he veered in the complete wrong direction for two of the shots, looking like he'd been Confunded. Which had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that my wand was pointing in his general direction.

Ron was the new Keeper and the tryouts were over. I ran over to congratulate him and heard Annabeth and Nico doing the same for Thalia.

As we were walking back to the castle, leaving the team to practice, I wandered over to Nico and Annabeth and asked them about Percy.

"Why is he always sleeping? He must get about three times as much rest as anyone else here."

"He needs it. Last year he went on a trip to with me to see my dad, and there was an accident and now he needs loads of sleep," Nico told me.

I processed that. If – no, it was practically fact now. Nico's dad was Hades, which means Percy went with him to the Underworld, and…

"What sort of accident?" I asked.

"He fell in a river and hit his head," Nico said.

So he'd been in the river… Oh my goodness! He'd bathed in the river Styx and become invulnerable!

"Oh, that's… bad."

"Yeah. Oh, well. See ya later!" the two ran off towards the castle.

It all made sense now. Percy was invulnerable, which is why he didn't fear Snape, and why he wouldn't wake up. Which means that when Annabeth poked him, it must have been in his Achilles Heel, his weak spot.

Where did she poke him? I couldn't remember. All I knew was that I had to speak to Percy about this.


	8. Hermione? Kidnapping? Huh?

**Ok, I'm really really sorry I haven't updated, but I've had a busy summer break. And I know that's a terrible excuse, but it's the only one I've got.**

**And once again the rights go to J. and Rick Riordan.**

**Cookie05: Thanks :D**

**EmilyNight117: Well hopefully this answers your question**

**ButterflyFlyToMe: :D Thanx**

**HarryPotterForLife7: Sure**

**cheech98: Well here you go**

**Ant Carrying A Rubber Tree: Thanks**

**itsybitsybookworm: :D**

**RachelDare: Thanks**

**Artemis6634: Sorry, no, Thalia's a Hunter, so she can't date. By the way, love the username, Artemis is sooo awesome**

**snowflake13300: Sorry, I just kinda needed him to sleep for this chapter, he probs won't be sleeping nearly as much from now on**

**SeanHicks4: Yeah, deadlines just don't work in summer :D I know the broom things weird, but it's not really that high, so she wouldn't freak too bad**

**HiddenDemigod: Thanks, I will**

**OxOxPercyArtLuverXoXo: Thanks. Percy Jackson Rocks!**

**aperson: I just kinda want to get to the point (the battle and stuff) quick, so I'm relying on Hermione's smartness to get me there :D**

**sevysnape7: As I said before, I know it's weird but it's not too high**

Chapter Seven

Ron

I couldn't believe I was the Gryffindor keeper! I told this to Harry, but all he said was, "Well it's not like you'd be the Slytherin keeper, is it?"

Despite Harry's indifference, I felt on top of the world. Until we walked into the common room.

Hermione was waiting for us, looking very impatient.

"Uh, Hermione?" I asked.

"I've been waiting _hours_. I've got some very important information and I need yours and Harry's help."

"Ok, what do you want us to do?" asked Harry.

"You need to go into the boys' dorm and bring me Percy Jackson," she said importantly.

"God Hermione, you sound like a terrorist organizing a hostage situation," laughed Harry.

"It might come to that. I have to know the truth."

I was shocked, but I followed Harry up the stairs and into our dorm. Percy was lying in his bed, asleep. Harry nodded at me and we grabbed him under his arms and began hauling him downstairs. We dumped him in an armchair as he began to stir.

"What the Hades?" he yelled as he saw us. I had no idea what Hades was or why he was using it instead of 'hell'. I assumed it was an American thing.

It was lucky the common room was empty, because Hermione shouted "_Incarcerous_!" and ropes sprang up from the armchair and wrapped themselves around Percy.

"What in Zeus' name are you doing?"

"Perseus Jackson, we want answers. No one will come to help you here. Tell me. Who are your parents?"

"My mom is Sally Jackson, and she's married to Paul Blofis," he answered calmly.

"Your _real _father, Percy."

He looked stunned.

"But, that always worked before…"

"This is not like before, Jackson. We know who you are, we just need confirmation,"

And the common room door burst open.

There was a minute of silence, and I took in the scene. Annabeth, Thalia and Nico were facing us with swords (swords?) and knives drawn, while Harry and Hermione were pointing their wands at them.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked, in a deathly quiet voice.

"Hey, Annabeth, it's ok, they were just curi-" Percy began, but was interrupted.

"You stay out of this, Perseus Jackson! How could you let yourself be caught by _mortals_!" she spat the word out as if it were a disease.

Nico walked over to Percy and cut the ropes and helped him up. Percy then walked over to Annabeth and put a hand on her shoulder. She reluctantly lowered her arm, and Thalia followed suit.

"Everyone, let's just calm down. They were curious, and, face it, who wouldn't be?"

"Percy-" began Thalia.

"No, seriously. I mean, we turn up at their school, complete strangers, and go talking about our family weirdly. I know _I'd_ be suspicious,"

By this time, Harry and Hermione had lowered their wands, and everything was looking a bit friendlier.

"Here's the deal. You tell us about your secrets, and we'll tell you ours," said Thalia.

"Why should we go first?" asked Hermione.

"Because you practically kidnapped Percy," said Nico, in a _duh_ tone.

"Fine. Harry was nearly killed by Voldemort when he was little and there's a prophecy saying that he has to kill him or die and Voldemort's Death Eaters keep trying to kill him and yeah that's about it," I said in a rush.

Percy grinned, "Look Harry, I know this prophecy thing is getting to you, but it'll work out fine," he promised.

"And what would you know about it?" asked Hermione aggressively.

Percy simply looked at Annabeth, then sat back and relaxed.

"Okay," Annabeth began, "Percy was the subject of a prophecy that said…" she looked at Thalia for support.

"_A half blood of the eldest gods / Shall reach sixteen against the odds / And see the world in eternal sleep / The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap / A single choice shall end his days / Olympus to preserve or raze,_"

There was a shocked silence.

"How are you still alive?" I asked Percy.

"I was not the hero," he replied sadly, and I saw a small tear escape from Annabeth's eye, and Thalia looked down sadly.

"Well that's good, isn't it?" said Harry.

"No," said Percy, and his voice cracked, "I wish it had been me. Poor Luke…"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, "If you'd died, I would've…"

"Shall we continue?" said Nico, and everyone straightened up.

"Yeah, so Kelp Head went and defeated Kronos, the titan of time, and has also defeated Atlas, Hyperion, and Iapetus-"

"He just fell in the Lethe, Thalia," said Percy.

"Whatever. Where was I? Oh yeah, Iapetus, Ares, Medusa, the Minotaur twice, the Furies, the-"

"Okay, Thalia, they don't need a blow by blow account of my life," interrupted Percy, oblivious to our open mouths. I couldn't believe he'd done all that, and I got the impression the list was rather longer.

"So you are demigods?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I think we need to announce ourselves soon," said Thalia, "We'll ask Dumbledore about it,"

"Yes, I really think we need to do a demonstration for the school, and soon," added Annabeth.

"Does that mean titles?" asked Percy, horrified, though I couldn't see why.

"Well duh, Kelp Face," said Nico.

"But that'll take _ages_!" he complained.

"Deal with it," Thalia told him.

I was feeling kinda excited about this 'demonstration', I wanted to see their powers, and they were obviously pretty powerful if they had so many titles.


	9. Let's Skive

**Okay, so this is a short chapter, and no, it's not the demonstration. I want to do a wizard POV (probably Harry) for that, which is why I cut this one short.**

**sevysnape7: :D**

**Maryfer7: Demonstration's coming tomorrow (hopefully) so this is really a filler chapter. I've been talking to my brother (oh my gods end of the world) about how to do it, so hopefully it'll live up to expectations**

**WhiteWinterStar: As said above, this is a filler, but hopefully reactions will work out well, and I'm doing a wizard POV so they're bigger**

**ButterflyFlyToMe: Thanks :D**

**Artemis6634: Thanks. I love your story by the way!**

**cherryblu: I see what you mean, so I added a explanation in this chapter (which I totally did not make up cos I saw your review), and I've taken Grover out of the last chapter (I was gonna have him in here originally, and I guess I forgot that I chose not to). Thanks, you just fixed a hole in my story**

**Payback: She should, but this is Hermione. She never likes to admit she's wrong, and apologies don't really work for her. I think not zapping him is the closest he'll get (kinda like with Annabeth…)**

**And once again the rights go to J. and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter Eight

Percy

We went to Dumbledore's office, but stopped at the door, unsure how to enter. There were two gargoyles outside and they were refusing to let us in because we didn't have the password. I glanced at Nico, who was talking to some ghost.

"D'you think you could actually _help_, Dead Boy, instead of talking to ghosts?" I asked impatiently.

"I _am_, Kelp Face, I was just asking for the password. Apparently it's 'Acid Pops'"

The gargoyles sprang aside to reveal a staircase, which we ran up. It led to a small wooden door. Annabeth knocked.

"Enter," said Dumbledore's voice through the wood. We walked into a room filled with a whole load of weird stuff that didn't seem to do anything. I followed Annabeth and Thalia to Dumbledore's desk.

"Sir," Annabeth began, "We'd like to reveal our identities to the school next weekend. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger know our identities, so it won't be secret for much longer anyway."

"Very well. I'll put out a notice this evening. But you may want to ask Miss Granger how she knew, it's not something that comes to mind readily, so I believe divine forces may be at work. You may leave now," Dumbledore told us, and we returned to the common room.

"So, what did he say?" asked Ron eagerly.

"He said yes," I began, but Thalia interrupted.

"He also said to ask Hermione how she found out about us,"

We all looked at Hermione.

"Well, it seems silly really, but… I had this dream, and there was a woman with brown hair and fierce grey eyes, and she told me I'd been blessed by her, and that as such I needed to find out more about you four. She told me she'd give me a one-word clue. Demigods. And then I woke up,"

"That was my mom! She's blessed you? That makes you my quarter sister, theoretically!" said Annabeth excitedly.

"Um… yeah, I guess…" said Hermione.

"So Athena wanted you to know about us…" mused Thalia, "I wonder why she'd do that?"

"She also mentioned… um… something about Percy… staying away from her daughter…" said Hermione quietly.

I went bright red and Nico laughed at me. Annabeth just hugged me and whispered, "Well that'd better not happen, right, Seaweed Brain?"

I felt her finger moving towards my Achilles Heel and gulped.

"Of course it won't, Annabeth!"

She laughed and stepped back, smiling. Nico was practically rolling about on the floor he was laughing so much. I glared at him, but he wouldn't stop. I thought about pulling Riptide, but figured the wizards would try and zap me or something. Anyway, I wanted to see their faces at the demonstration when they realized we'd been carrying weapons round school.

That evening, the common room was full of speculation. A sign which, I was told, said '_Our American exchange students will be giving a demonstration on Saturday 4__th__ October on the Quidditch pitch. Attendance is mandatory._' had been posted on the Gryffindor notice board, and everyone was asking us what the 'demonstration' would be. Even Harry, Ron and Hermione were asking what sort of powers we had. But Annabeth made sure we told no one, and we escaped to our dorm's early to avoid more questions.

Now, I believe the others have been saying that I sleep 24/7 and in my clothes and whatever. It's not true. Well, not the 'in my clothes' part anyway. See, Chiron told me that because of my Achilles Curse, magic would be draining me as much, or more than, fighting. So he gave me some sleeping pills, so that I'd crash early every evening, and then be able to keep awake in my classes. Apparently, I'm better at keeping awake that Achilles was, so I didn't need to sleep constantly, just a lot. I'm getting used to it, and I now only need the pills for after a day including Transfiguration (gods I hate that subject). So, to classify, I do _not _sleep all the time.

So me and Nico were just chilling in the dorm and chatting about our adventures, while the girls were in their room.

"So, what should we do for the demonstration? I want to make it really spectacular, just to see their faces," said Nico enthusiastically.

"Hmm… I reckon we should do it by the lake, so I can use my powers, and it's outside for Thalia. You can use yours wherever, right?"

"Yeah. So what're we gonna do?"

"We might as well do everything. Fights, you and me, Thalia and Annabeth, full power demonstration. The works," I told him, starting to feel excited.

"I vote we skive school tomorrow to practice," said Nico.

"Sure."


	10. Demonstrations

**Sorry this is a day later than expected, but it was first day back at school. Also, this is more of a half chapter, so not ALL the demonstration. But it should all be up soon.**

**wolfstar.e99: Thanks**

**ButterflyFlyToMe: Thanks. My computers all weird, and it won't let me upload J.R (that probs didn't work), but it's meant to say that**

**snowflake13300: Sure**

**ElleJTriX: Well here you go. That's generally my favourite part too, but this was so much longer than my other chapters, I have to do it in two parts**

**merlingirl: Well you can return to sanity now ;) next part may be up tomorrow… maybe tonight if my dad doesn't turn the internet off**

**Glass of H2O: It sure is :D**

**OxOxPercyArtLuverXoXo: I love these parts. But, sadly, the main show-off time is next chapter. Hmm… maybe I'll try Malfoy's POV… *****evil grin*******

**TheMuseNamedPancake: I figured that since they're all heroes, and Gryffindor is the house of heroes, they'd fit in there. Just like Hermione could be in Ravenclaw and Harry in Hufflepuff for those same reasons**

**IAmADemi-Witch: Glad ya think so**

**Cookie05: Thanks**

**AzNeRd: I hate the gang being all stuck up, so I tried to make them not. Dunno if it worked… Thanks :D**

**And once again the rights go to J. and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter Nine

Neville

Today was the day of the American's demonstration. This past week, they'd been skipping most classes to practice. I was excited to find out what was going on. I had thought they were normal wizards like us, but if they were demonstrating, they had to be different, right?

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been acting really weird all week, like they knew something we didn't. When I asked them about it, all they said was I'd have to wait for the demonstration, so I guessed it was about the exchange students.

There were speculations running all round the Gryffindor table that morning.

"They must be vampires! Have you _seen_ that di Angelo kid?"

"Idiot! They're obviously seers, they seem to know everything!"

I sighed. I actually quite liked Percy, but that Nico guy creeped me out. Annabeth was ok, if a bit clever, she reminded me of Hermione. And Thalia…

I suddenly realized that breakfast was over. Everyone practically ran to the Quidditch pitch, and filled up the stands.

There was complete silence, then Annabeth walked into the center of the pitch. She looked totally normal, denim shorts and an orange t-shirt. I must admit, I was a bit disappointed.

_What were you expecting?_ I asked myself mentally. I mean, it's not as if they'd be there in… I don't know… full battle armor or something.

She was holding this black stick that was really think, and then she started speaking into it, and I realized her voice was being projected from black boxes round the stadium.

"So, has anyone heard of Greek myths?"

Greek whats?

Most people looked as confused as I was, but I few I recognized as muggle born raised their hands tentatively.

"Ok, that's great. For those who don't know, we're going to give you a crash course in Ancient Greece," she said, apparently unfazed by the lack of knowledge. Maybe she was more patient than Hermione…

Across the pitch, Dumbledore raised his wand, and a pile of leaflets rose from in from of him and started handing themselves out to everyone.

One flew into my hands, and I studied the cover. It was orange, with a picture of what looked like some random woman. Who looked like Annabeth.

I opened it.

_Welcome to the world of Greek Mythology._

Okay then…

_The Ancient Greeks believed in gods and goddesses, who had control over mankind and the elements._

Cool!

_The main twelve of these are known as the Olympians, because they live in a palace on Mount Olympus. They are; Zeus, king of the gods and god of the skies, Hera, queen of the gods and goddess of marriage and the home, Demeter, goddess of the harvest, Poseidon, god of the seas-_

At this point I noticed someone had messily scrawled in '_And awesomest of the gods!_'

Continuing.

_Ares, god of war, Athena, goddess of wisdom and useful arts, Artemis, goddess of the Hunt and chastity, Apollo, god of prophecies, music, healing and archery, Hermes, messenger of the gods, god of thieves and all who use the roads, Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire, Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty and Dionysus, god of wine and madness._

Once again, there was some writing underneath, in a different hand, '_And Hades, god of the Underworld_'

_Now occasionally, these immortals would mingle with mortals, and the children of these affairs were known as 'demigods' or 'half-bloods'. They would often grow up to be great heroes, some well known, such as Hercules, Perseus, Jason, and Theseus._

There was a scribble, but this had been crossed out, '_And Perc-_' but I couldn't make out the rest.

_Girls would occasionally join the Hunters of Artemis, making them immortal (but they can be killed in battle), as long as they swear off all men for eternity._

"I assume everyone's done now?" asked Annabeth.

Everyone nodded, but we still couldn't see what this had to do with strange wizards.

"Now here's a shocker for you-" she began, but Percy walked up beside her and took the stick thing.

"Those myths are all true."

There was a stunned silence.

How could they be true? Gods and goddesses?

"Now before you protest, just think. If witches and wizards are real, why can't the Olympians be real?" Percy said, almost reading our minds.

"And how would you know?" sneered Malfoy.

"Because we're demigods," Percy answered simply.

Thalia and Nico came out onto the pitch. Annabeth stepped forward.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

No way. But, she _was_ pretty smart, even more so than Hermione.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

No wonder he creeped me out so much.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

She was pretty good at flying, and her eyes were blue like the sky.

"Percy J- _What_, Annabeth? Fine. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Ok, I wasn't expecting that one. But his full name was kinda weird, it seemed way too serious for him.

Then Annabeth stepped forward again.

"My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom. I am the official architect of Olympus. I navigated the Labyrinth. I survived the titan's curse. I survived the sea of monsters. I am a heroine of Olympus," she paused, looked at Percy, and grinned, "I am the girlfriend of Perseus Jackson."

If you ask me, she seemed prouder of the last statement than of any others.

Nico was next.

"My father is Hades, god of the Underworld. I am a child of the big three. I am the Ghost King. I navigated the Labyrinth. I am a hero of Olympus." He stepped back.

Ghost King… that explains why all the ghosts seem so scared of him.

Thalia took a step forward.

"My father is Zeus, king of the gods and god of the skies. I am a child of the big three. I am the Lieutenant of Lady Artemis. I am a heroine of Olympus."

"And a pine tree!" Percy and Nico chorused, and Thalia glared at the.

But still, Lieutenant to Artemis. No wonder she hated boys, except Nico and Percy (mostly), but they were her family.

Finally, Percy stepped forward, looking uncomfortable.

"My father is Poseidon, god of the seas. I am a child of the big three. I am the finder of Zeus' master bolt. I survived the sea of monsters. I bore the titan's curse. I navigated the Labyrinth. I am the bearer of the Curse of Achilles. I am the defeater of the gods Ares, Phoebus and Deimos. I am the defeater of the titans Kronos, Iapetus, Atlas and Hyperion. I am the child of the Great Prophecy. I am the Hero of Olympus. I am Perseus Jackson, slayer of monsters."

I can honestly say I was not expecting that. So now not only are my new friends (ish) half _god_, but Percy was a complete freaking hero! I wasn't totally sure what most of it meant, but I figured that if they got it as a title, it must be pretty impressive. I wondered what the 'titan's curse' was, it sounded pretty bad. And this whole 'Curse of Achilles' thing sounded ominous.

"We will be continuing this after lunch, at the lake," said Annabeth. God – I mean _gods_ – has it really been that long?

We all went off to lunch, wondering what could possibly happen later.


	11. What The Hell Just Happened?

**Okay, here's the second part of the demo. Hope you like it.**

**AzNeRd: Thanks. I'm updating quite a lot right now, because no homework yet, but that'll probably change later this year (exams year )**

**HarryPotterForLife7: Thanks. I might do his POV again later on…**

**SeanHicks4: Thanks, sorry 'bout the shortness, I'm no good at long chapters.**

**ButterflyFlyToMe: Oops :$ Like that song too, though :D**

**ForbiddenForest: Thanks. Sorry 'bout the wait**

**Maryfer7: Thanks for the idea. Not too sure if it worked out all right, though**

**merlingirl: *****evil grin***** well it wouldn't be as much fun to give you the whole thing in one go :D thanks**

**EmilyNight117: Well, I needed a wizard POV, and Neville was the first one that came into my head. Plus, Neville's awesome :D**

**Helen and Nikola44: Thanks! Well, I updated today for ya :D**

**Daughter-of-Poseidon-16: Thanks. I said at the top of chap 7 that Hermione was going to be in Divination so she could work things out, and the titles… Well they've got them, but don't really like them, they're kinda a formal thing. :D**

**And once again the rights go to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter Ten

Draco

I was sitting at the Slytherin table for lunch. I couldn't believe the lies those filthy muggles were selling us. How _dare_ they claim to have divine blood! Obviously they were lying, and I wondered how they were going to try and convince us. The rest of Slytherin agreed with me, but I could hear the rest of the school chattering excitedly, as though they actually believed in gods and all that. _Idiots_.

Lunch finished and we wandered outside to the lake to discover what the muggles had in store for us.

There were a few rows of elevated benches in a semicircle facing the lake. We all filed in and sat back to watch.

The four of them strode into the center, confident as anything, dressed in full body armor, except for the boy, Jackson, who wore nothing but a breastplate. However, none of them had any weapons. Strange thing was, di Angelo had a black skull ring, Jackson had a pen, and Grace had a weird hairgrip. Then Chase reached down and pulled a bronze knife out of her boot. Grace removed the hairgrip and it transformed into a bow and arrows. Di Angelo pressed the ring and is was a black sword. But Jackson just stood there with his pen, happily grinning.

The girls steeped towards each other, and became locked in combat. I had no idea how Chase was still alive with Grace shooting arrows from afar. But the girl ran up to her with a small knife and Grace instantly pulled a silver one from her sleeve. They were slashing each other, and both were getting cut pretty bad. And I thought they were friends.

Eventually, after about ten minutes, Chase had her knife against the other's throat, and declared "Dead!"

They both put their weapons back and turned to face di Angelo and Jackson.

The younger boy instantly came running at the other, sword in hand. I thought he was going to run him through. But Jackson uncapped the pen and it transformed into a three foot long bronze sword. They were fighting even more ferociously than the girls, and di Angelo had a long cut up his arm before long. Jackson, on the other hand, had his shirt ripped in places, but was unharmed.

It took about half an hour for Jackson to pin di Angelo to the ground, point his sword at his throat, and yell "Dead!"

The boy just sighed and got up.

"It's no fair! I'd like to see how we'd battle without the Achilles thing going on!"

"Your fault," Jackson replied smugly.

Next, di Angelo walked into the center and brought out his sword again. He raised it and drove it into the earth.

_Well that was pointless,_ I thought.

But then a huge crack appeared and skeletons started clawing their way out. They stood in front of the boy and saluted. I noticed they were wearing uniforms of gray and blue.

"Reenactment," he said.

They nodded and the blues went to one side while the grays were opposite them. They drew bayonets and started shooting. This went on for a while until the grays were a pile of bones and the blues were cheering. Then they returned down the chasm, which sealed after them.

I didn't get it, but Granger was sitting in front with Potter and Weasley, and I heard her say something about a 'reenactment of the American civil war'.

Next was Grace. She just stood there while the others brought out a dummy in battle armor. She pointed her finger at it, and lightning struck, leaving it in ashes.

They seemed to have a brief discussion, and then Jackson stood in the middle. Grace pointed a finger at him and he was struck by more lightning. People gasped, and I wondered why she'd done that. _She must've killed him!_ I thought gleefully. Now there was one less muggle and Dumbledore would _have_ to kick the others out of Hogwarts.

But then the smoke cleared and I saw Jackson, still stood there, grinning.

"You didn't have to zap me _that_ hard, Pinecone Face!"

"Whatever, Kelp Head, it's not like you felt it," she replied.

He shrugged and turned to the lake. His rose his arms and the water lifted, shaping into a sofa. He then just walked over and sat on it. He was sitting on water! Without a wand!

He patted the seat next to him and Chase walked over, and sat down, followed by di Angelo and Grace. They looked comfy enough, until he snapped his fingers and the chair vanished, dropping them into the lake. A few minutes later, they came up, looking grumpy. Jackson came up next to them, laughing his head off.

Once on dry land, Grace and Chase punched him, and di Angelo slashed his face with his sword. And left no mark.

"Doesn't work, remember?" he laughed.

"But it made me feel better," di Angelo replied.

I noticed that they were all soaked, except for Jackson. But that wasn't possible; he fell in the lake too!

Dumbledore walked out to them.

"I think you've proved your point,"

I stood up, furious. They couldn't actually believe all these lies, could they?

"They're lying! Gods don't exist!"

There was a zap of lightning, and three beings stood in the ring. They looked about twenty, and were all guys.

"Dad!" yelled Jackson, di Angelo and Grace, all running over. Jackson hugged one man, while the others just shook hands. They couldn't expect us to believe that these were their parents! They only looked about three years older!

"Who's the mortal that does not believe in us?" one boomed. He looked like the leader.

"I believe in you. I just don't believe you're gods," I said, calmly.

A bolt of lightning struck before my feet. I was suddenly soaked. I felt the ground shake.

No _way_.

"You'd better believe in gods, or one of them might take offense. You're lucky we're in a good mood today," the leader told me.

"_Good_ mood? Since when is Hades _ever_ in a good mood?" another laughed. He was the one Jackson hugged, and they looked strikingly similar.

"Shut-_up_, Poseidon. How would you like looking after the dead all day? All you've got to deal with are dolphins!" grumbled the third, which looked like di Angelo.

I realized I was shaking. I sat down before anyone could notice.

_They were actually gods!_

"We shall continue this on Olympus," said… Zeus?... I don't know. I never actually read the booklet.

They disappeared in flash of light.

We all left the 'amphitheater' as the half bloods called it, and went for dinner. I was still a bit shaken, but I kept it hidden, so no one would know that the great Draco Malfoy was… scared of these all-powerful gods. I saw them getting flocked at the Gryffindor table, with tons of students wanting to know more about their powers and get their autographs and whatever. I saw Jackson gently remove himself from the throng and sneak up the stairs. Halfway up, Chase suddenly appeared, holding what looked like a baseball cap. I ignored the fact that she'd probably been invisible. Too many impossible things were happening today, and I just tried to relax. Maybe I'd figure it all out tomorrow…


	12. There's More Of Them? Great

**Ok guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while. I might do two chapters today to make up for it, but no promises.**

**Thanks to nyxisnight, Cookie05, ButterflyFlyToMe, merlingirl, WhiteWinterStar, Glass of Water, Maryfer7, HARRY POTTER PERCY JACKSON and ****jamieeeeeee.**

**AzNeRd: Well here you go**

**Artemis6634: Well… let's wait and see…**

**snowflake13300: Well I got homework now but only two pieces, so not too bad**

**Daughter-of-Poseidon-16: Yep, somehow I don't think Clarisse will take it well**

**RachelDare: I love it when Draco fails**

**xThaliax: Sorry, no. I'm a fan of Percabeth, so that's all Percy or Annabeth are going to be doing in this story**

**pjoperson: Oh yeah… I was going by the film cos I cba to go and get the books from my bookshelf**

**And once again the rights go to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter Eleven

Harry

Everyone was gathered around the demigods asking for autographs and demonstrations. It felt nice that for once I wasn't the center of attention. None of the others seemed to be enjoying it, and I felt for them. I knew what it was like to be famous, with no one caring that you didn't want it.

After a few minutes, I noticed that Percy and Annabeth weren't there anymore. I could see them running up the stairs towards the dorms. I was about to follow them, until I remembered that they were going out, and I probably didn't want to walk in on them.

Dinner finished and Ron, Hermione, and I went up to the Gryffindor common room. Despite my suspicions, Annabeth and Percy weren't there. I noticed that Thalia and Nico hadn't come up either.

"Where are they all?" I asked Hermione.

"I don't know. Maybe you should check the Marauder's Map," she replied.

I ran up to the boy's dormitory and grabbed the parchment out of my bag. I came down stairs.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," I said, tapping my wand to the paper. A map of Hogwarts appeared and we all started scanning for Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico.

"There!" Ron said, pointing at a corridor. I looked and saw Nico's name, but then it just disappeared.

"Huh? Where are they?" I asked.

"They must be in the Room of Requirement, it's on that corridor, isn't it?" replied Hermione.

"Can we get in with them in there?" asked Ron.

"No, but we can wait for them outside, can't we?" I said.

"But that sounds boring," said Ron, childishly.

"Stop it Ronald, I think it's a great idea. If they're using the room, they don't want anyone else seeing what they're doing, right? So if we wait for them, we can get them unawares and they might let slip what they were doing," said Hermione reasonably.

"Fine…" Ron grumbled.

So that's how, ten minutes later, we were stood outside the room of requirement under my invisibility cloak, waiting for the demigods to come out. After about half an hour of waiting, just when we were about to give up and go back to the common room, when the door finally appeared. All four of them walked out, chatting, when Nico suddenly stopped and looked right at us.

"What're you three doing here?" he asked.

"Nico? What do you mean?" asked Percy.

"Well obviously there are people invisible there, Seaweed Brain," sighed Annabeth.

Since it wasn't really helping, we took off the cloak.

"How did you see us?" asked Hermione.

"I could sense you in the shadows," Nico replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what were you guys doing?" I asked before Hermione could start interrogating him.

"We were just talking to Chiron, he's gonna send some more campers up soon," Thalia told us.

"How were you speaking to him? Electrical devices don't work in Hogwarts and you obviously weren't sending an owl," said Hermione.

"We were IM'ing him," said Percy. Annabeth hit him.

"They don't even know what that means, Seaweed Brain."

"I do. It means Instant Messaging, right? But that doesn't make sense. I told you, electrical devices don't work here."

Annabeth sighed.

"He means _Iris Messaging_, where you make a rainbow, toss in a drachma, and ask Iris, the goddess of the rainbow, to show you someone. Then you can communicate with them."

"So who's coming?" asked Ron. I think he was hoping for some fit girls – I'd seen how he looked at Thalia and Annabeth.

"Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes, Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter, Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus and Will Solace, son of Apollo," replied Annabeth, crossing them off on her fingers, "Seven in total."

"Aren't there more Olympians that that?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, we're missing Aphrodite, Dionysus, Artemis and Hera. But Artemis has no kids because she's a virgin goddess, plus I'm her representative, Hera is the goddess of marriage and therefore has kids with no one but Zeus. The Aphrodite cabin still has to sort out their head councilor since Silena died, plus they're all a bit airheaded. And Dionysus only has one son since Castor died and he's needed at camp. So one per cabin plus Chris because Clarisse won't come without her boyfriend," said Thalia.

"But I thought there were three from the, uh, Hermes cabin?" I asked.

"Yes, but Connor and Travis are brothers and can't be separated. They're joint councilors for Hermes."

"So they're all councilors apart from Chris… Rodregueez?"

"_Rodriguez_, and yes, apart from him and Katie Gardener. Her sister Miranda is head councilor, but she's coming instead with her boyfriend Travis."

I was struggling to keep track of the conversation. I had no idea how they could remember all that – councilors, relationships, names, cabin names… It was seriously confusing me. Apparently Ron felt the same. Only Hermione was keeping track.

"So… are any of these girls single?" asked Ron, earning a slap from Hermione.

"Nope," said Percy, "Clarisse goes out with Chris and Katie goes out with Travis."

Ron didn't look very happy at this.

"When d'you reckon they'll be here, Wise Girl?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Gods, Seaweed Brain, don't you listen?"

"No."

Annabeth sighed.

"They're leaving from the JFK airport at 10am tomorrow, so they'll be here at midnight tomorrow. They're staying overnight at that pub, the… Leaky Cauldron? And they're leaving there at 10am again, so they'll be at the school at 1pm on Thursday."

I was pretty amazed that she could get all that right, but apparently Percy was used to it.

"So 1pm Thursday?"

"Weren't you listening, _again_, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth sighed.

"I was! It's just… the only thing I registered was that last bit…"

Annabeth turned to Hermione.

"_Never_ get a boyfriend with ADHD. He won't listen to a word you say."

"Hey!" yelled Percy.

"I'm used to it. Ronald doesn't pay any attention to me whatsoever, and he hasn't even got an excuse. Even Harry seems to get distracted," replied Hermione, shrugging.

"When it's your boyfriend, it can get seriously annoying."

"I'm right here, you know, Wise Girl! And I do listen, I just don't get it, so I leave it to you because you're the only one smart enough to understand," Percy told her.

I thought she was going to yell at him or something, but she just turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we've gotta go to bed now," said Thalia. I'd almost forgotten she was here.

"Fine," sighed Percy, and we all made our way back to the dorms, Me, Ron and Hermione under my cloak, Annabeth with her baseball cap, and Percy, Thalia and Nico obscured in some shadows Nico was manipulating. It felt really weird to be wandering around school in a group of seven, all invisible.

We reached the common room, and became visible again. Hermione and Thalia went off to the girl's dormitory, followed by Annabeth after she kissed Percy goodnight. Then Me, Ron, Percy and Nico went upstairs.

As I drifted off to sleep, I wondered what the other demigods would be like, and if they would help us catch Voldemort.


	13. Woah! Scary Dreams!

**Well it's getting a bit more dramatic this chapter, hope you guys like it :D**

**Thanks to merlingirl, sevysnape7, LoveCookies-Alex, EmilyNight117, nyxisnight and ButterflyFlyToMe.**

**maimingDaises: I do remember that Katie was head cousilor in the PJO series, but I looked on the Camp Half-Blood Wiki and it said Miranda was, so I thought I must have it wrong.**

**Artemis6634: Haha. I think you'll find out how Neville's feeling at some point. Maybe a random bonus chapter..? But I do know that Thalia probably won't appreciate it**

**formerlyarandomreviewer: I forgot about that… I guess that Nico is about as powerful as Thanatos (death), so maybe he can use his shadow thing to find them. I know there are loopholes like dementors and Mad-Eye Moody's magic eye…**

**AzNeRd: She most likely will – then again, Clarisse beats up practically anyone :D**

**And once again the rights go to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter Twelve

Ron

I was sleeping in the boy's dormitory when I was awoken by three yells. I jerked awake and jumped out of bed, wand out.

I saw that Harry, Percy and Nico were all sat bolt upright, sweating and panting.

"Ok, what just happened?" I asked the room in general.

"Voldemort… kidnap… Percy…" panted Harry.

"Kronos is trying to return!" yelled Percy and Nico together. They looked at each other.

"Demigod dream?" asked Percy. Nico nodded.

I was seriously confused. I knew that Harry sometimes got glimpses of You-Know-Who's mind, but Percy and Nico… they couldn't have the same connection, could they?

"We need to get the girls to meet us downstairs," said Percy, pulling himself together.

He shut his eyes and suddenly a jet of water appeared. The moonlight reflected off it making a mini rainbow. Percy pulled a giant coin out of his bag and chucked it at the rainbow.

"O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering and show me Annabeth Chase at Hogwarts," he said, and the water changed to show a bed with a blonde girl asleep in it. I recognized her as Annabeth.

"Psst! Annabeth! Wake up!" Percy hissed.

She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"I need you to wake up Thalia and Hermione and meet us in the common room. I'll explain in a minute."

He waved his hand through the mist and the image dissipated. I was confused, but I let it slide. I followed the others downstairs.

We sat on the couches and waited. A few seconds later the girls joined us. It was only then that I realized we were all in our pajamas. I was wearing my red flannel pajamas, Harry was in shorts and a top, and Percy and Nico were both in their boxers. Hermione, Annabeth and Thalia were all in strappy tops and shorts. I felt myself turning red, and I couldn't stop staring at Hermione.

Annabeth instantly sat and curled up against Percy's chest, and I found myself wishing Hermione would do that to me. I mentally shook myself and tuned in to the conversation.

"So what's this about, Kelp Face? I'm missing my beauty sleep here," Thalia was saying.

"Well, me and Nico had a dream-" he began.

"A demigod dream?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah. And we saw that Kronos is trying to come back, with the help of this Voldemort dude. As far as I can tell, he's not strong enough to reform yet, but he said something about him being able to return if some guy called Tom Riddle makes another horcrux, whatever that is," he finished, looking at Annabeth expectantly. I realized that's how I must look every time Hermione does my homework. A look saying that they have all the answers.

"What's Harry's dream? I can't work this out without more facts," said Annabeth, instantly taking charge of the situation.

"Well Harry has some form of connection to Voldemort through his scar, and he sometimes has visions of what Voldemort's doing," explained Hermione.

"Voldemort was in this mansion, at a table, with all his death eaters, and he was talking to them about a great power assisting them. And he said that the only thing that stands in their way is Percy Jackson. He sent Bellatrix and Lucius to kidnap Percy, and then I woke up," Harry told us, looking scared.

"Vlaccas. Why does everyone want to kill _me_?" asked Percy grumpily. I didn't get how he could take it so calmly.

"Aren't… aren't you scared?" asked Hermione.

"Honestly, this stuff happens so regularly you kinda get used to it after a while," he replied.

"When you say everyone...?" I asked.

"Please let's not go into the list of who wants to kill me and why. Let's just say there's…" he started counting on his fingers, "seven Olympians that don't, but Artemis still doesn't like me 'cos I'm a guy, and Aphrodite might kill me to make my love life tragic."

"Unlucky, mate," I said.

"He asks for it! On our first quest, he mailed Medusa's head to the gods with a note saying 'With best wishes, Percy Jackson'" interrupted Annabeth.

I couldn't help it. I started laughing, and Harry joined me.

"Ronald, this is serious!" snapped Hermione.

"Lighten up, Hermione," I told her.

"Ronald, V-V-Voldemort is coming back and he's bringing an all-powerful titan to help him, and you're joking and laughing and-and…"

She broke down crying, and I had absolutely no idea what to do. Thalia, however, got up and sat next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, it's ok… We won't let them bring back Kronos, and we won't let Voldemort take over. Eleven half bloods and a school of wizards versus some dude with no nose? Of course we'll win…"

"Yeah," Percy put in, "We've got far better odds than normal," he smiled.

Hermione slowly stopped sobbing, and straightened up.

"S-sorry, it's just, it all seems so impossible sometimes."

"Believe me, we know how you feel," said Annabeth.

"Ok, so back to the fate of the world," said Harry, obviously relieved that Hermione had stopped crying.

"Right. So Voldemort is trying to resurrect Kronos so he can take over the world, and Percy is the only one who can stop him. Therefore, he's going to kidnap Percy, and then help this Tom Riddle make another horcrux, whatever that is," Annabeth summed up.

"Tom Riddle and Voldemort are the same person," interjected Harry.

"And horcruxes… I think I've heard of them before, but I can't remember," said Hermione.

I was feeling kind of left out on the helpfulness side of things, so I said, "We need to go to Dumbledore."

Ok, that didn't really sound as intelligent as I'd planned, but to my relief, everyone nodded in agreement.

"When?" asked Nico, and I realized it was the first time he'd spoken. He was looking even paler than usual, and I wondered if his dream had been worse than it sounded. As far as I could make out, Percy was used to them, but Nico didn't seem to be. I felt sorry for the bloke.

"Now," said Harry, "We need to let him know as soon as we can, especially if Bellatrix and Lucius are going to try and break in."

I nodded, and we all made our way out the portrait hole.

As we made our way through the silent corridors, I once again became painfully aware of my outfit. I wondered how Percy and Nico weren't freezing, because it was getting cold outside and they were in boxers.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" I asked. Hermione checked her watch.

"2am," she told me.

"Bloody hell, we've only had about four hours sleep!" I complained.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed at me, "Do you want to get caught by Filch?"

We continued in silence until we reached the stone gargoyles.

"Acid pops," Nico told it. I stared at him.

"How did you-"

"A ghost told me last week," he said, like it was obvious.

The gargoyles sprang aside to reveal a staircase. We all ran up it until we reached a wooden door. Harry stepped forward and knocked on it.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice called.

Harry opened the door and we followed him inside.


	14. Burn

**Ok, so this isn't really a chapter. People wanted to know about Neville's feelings for Thalia, so I thought I'd make a short (very short) chapter all about him. This is just on a random school day (after the demonstration).**

**Enjoy!**

**All rights go to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

Bonus Chapter

Neville

Ok. This was it. Today I was going to do it.

It was breakfast in the Great Hall and I could see her laughing and chatting away with her friends. I took a deep breath and got up.

I walked down the table until I was stood directly behind her.

I cleared my throat.

"Uh, Thalia?"

She turned round, her spiky black hair swinging round her face as she looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes?"

I dragged my gaze away from her glowing skin.

"C-could I speak to you outside for a moment?" I asked, before I lost my courage.

She got up, and strode out off the room and into the entrance corridor without a word. I followed, trying to ignore the fact that Percy and Nico were cracking up, and everyone was staring at me.

We got outside and she swung round to face me again, arms crossed.

"Well?"

"I, uh, was, um, wondering if… if…"

"If what?"

"Iwaswonderingifyou'dgooutwithme," I said, stumbling over the words.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that."

"I was wondering if you'd go out with me," I said slower, crossing my fingers.

She glared at me.

"Do the words, 'lieutenant of Artemis' mean anything to you?"

I blushed. In truth, I'd forgotten she was sworn off boys.

"Couldn't you, I dunno, find a way around it?" I asked, grabbing at the straws.

"It is an oath, I would never even attempt to break it."

I was crushed. The first girl I'd ever fancied, and she was telling me that I had no chance whatsoever.

"O-ok, then," I said, and ran off towards the dorms.


	15. Horcruxes? Kidnapping? Aah!

**Thanks to: superawesomejennifer-thatme, formerlyarandomreviewer, sevysnape7, nyxisnight, ****xD Omz its Neville xD, ButterflyFlyToMe, AzNeRd, poor poor neville, jamieeeeeee, EmilyNight117, Artemis6634 and WA0520**

**aegonegg: Well he is getting a bit cleverer. But, he's good with the whole battle things, but when it comes to the wizarding world he wasn't actually listening, so he has to rely on Annabeth for that stuff**

**And once again the rights go to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione

We all crowded into Dumbledore's office. I was surprised to see that the headmaster was fully awake and waiting behind his desk in his usual midnight blue robes.

He waved his wand and two sofas appeared, in red and yellow, the same as the ones in the Gryffindor common room. We all sat down.

"So, may I ask what brings you all here?" he asked, peering over his half-moon spectacles.

"Well Harry had a vision of V-Voldemort's actions…" I began.

"I take it the Occlumency lessons last year did nothing for you, Harry?"

"Sorry sir. But it was useful! I saw that Voldemort's going to kidnap Percy!" Harry protested.

Dumbledore actually looked thoroughly surprised. He looked at Percy with mild concern.

"That's not important, sir. The thing is, Nico and me had the same dream. A demigod dream. And Kronos is trying to return using this Voldemort's body or something. He said all he needs is for Voldemort to make one more horcrux. But we don't know what they are," said Percy.

I must admit I was impressed at his bravery, even if this does happen regularly to him.

"I see. It seems that the private lessons I had planned to give Mr. Potter this year will now have to be for all of you," said Dumbledore.

"Private lessons?" asked Harry.

"Very well. We shall begin tonight. If Voldemort is indeed intending to capture Mr. Jackson, we have no time to waste. When did he say?"

"Oh, um, he sent Bellatrix and Lucius out tonight, so any time, I think," Harry replied.

"Let's start with the main piece of information. Horcruxes. They are objects in which a wizard can conceal his soul. Please, no interruptions, Mr. di Angelo," he said, seeing Nico open his mouth to speak.

"To do so, the wizard must split his soul. Doing an act of supreme evil, by committing murder, can do this. It is my belief that Voldemort did so. However, I have my suspicions of something far greater. I cannot act without proof, but I believe that Voldemort made seven horcruxes, and that is why we have been unable to kill him. Otherwise, he would have died on July 31st, sixteen years ago."

I couldn't believe that Voldemort had made not one, but _seven_ horcruxes. Although he'd certainly killed enough people. And Dumbledore told us, and I trusted Dumbledore completely.

"How do we find out if he really made seven?" asked Percy.

"Very simple. I need the seven of you to work together to collect a memory,"

"From...?" asked Thalia.

"The potions master; Horace Slughorn."

"How?" asked Nico.

"I'm guessing by gaining his trust and just asking," said Percy.

"Yes. You may leave now. You need to collect the memory as soon as possible. Miss Granger knows how when the time comes," said Dumbledore, clearly dismissing us.

We left his office and trudged back to the common room, all thinking of how to get the memory off Professor Slughorn.

We got back to Gryffindor tower and I instantly sent everyone off to bed.

"But Hermione!" Harry and Ron chorused, while Percy and Nico just went up looking tired.

"No buts," I told them, "It's three in the morning and you need sleep if we're going to figure this out tomorrow."

After a few weak protests from Ron, they both wandered up the staircase to the boy's dormitory, or 'dorms' as the demigods called them.

"Come on guys, I'm sooo tired," said Thalia, yawning. I nodded and we went to bed.

The next morning – I mean, afternoon – at about two, we went down to the common room. There was nobody there because most people were outside in the sun, and the fifth years were in an OWLs catch-up session with Professor McGonagall.

The boys were waiting for us, although Percy and Nico were yawning still and rubbing their eyes. Percy's hair had the distinctly ruffled look of someone who's recently been dragged out of bed.

"So, anyone have any ideas?" asked Ron.

"In case you hadn't noticed, everyone's been _asleep_, Ronald," I sighed.

"Oh, right, yeah…"

"Well…" began Percy.

"What? You weren't seriously up all night, were you?" asked Annabeth.

"No, I just thought of it now. But, what if Harry used that potion that he won last week. The lucky cat one…"

"Cat… cat…" Thalia muttered, thinking.

"You know…" he insisted.

"You don't mean Felix Felicis, do you?" asked Annabeth, eyebrows raised.

"That's the one!" he shouted.

"How do you-? Never mind…" said Nico, sighing.

"That cat from the advert, duh!" he replied.

I conclude the Percy Jackson's mind works in weird ways. Even so it wasn't a bad idea.

"Well… that might actually work…" mused Harry.

"Of course it will! Percy, you're a genius!" shouted Ron. He seemed hyper. Great.

Thalia and Nico burst out laughing, and Percy stifled a grin. Annabeth just shook her head.

"Me? A genius? Are you kidding?" Percy laughed.

"Before we get into a debate about Percy's intelligence, we need a plan," said Annabeth.

"Wh-Oh, yeah. Athena always has a plan," said Percy.

"So Harry take the Felix Felicis and goes to find Slughorn, then he just asks for the memory," I said.

"When?" asked Ron.

"Right now," said Harry, and ran up to his dorm to get the potion.

He returned and before anyone could say another word, popped the cork and tipped it into his mouth.

"How do you feel?" asked Ron.

"Great!" he replied, and I saw he was grinning insanely.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now, I'm going to Hagrid's."

"Wait what? No, you're meant to get the memory!" I told him.

"It's ok, Hermione. I think the potion knows what it's doing," Annabeth reassured me.

And without another word, Harry left.

"Should we follow him?" I asked.

"Yeah, if there's those people wandering around, he's in danger alone," answered Percy.

"Fine. But Percy, you've got to stay here," Annabeth told him.

"But-"

"It's _you_ they want. We're not letting you outside."

He sulked for a minute.

"Go get some sleep, you look exhausted," Nico told him.

"Fine," he said moodily, and tromped back upstairs.

"Ok, let's go," said Thalia.

We all walked to the portrait hole and followed Harry down the corridor.


	16. Luck! Or, Not

**Ok guys, sorry it took ages, and it's really short. I've got exams this year, so I won't be able to update very often.**

**Thanks to: December Myosotis, aegonegg, Felix the Cat, Artemis6634, AzNeRd, merlingirl, Lieutenant Winter, jamieeeeeee, Alexandra258, snowflake13300 and annabethstwin**

**WhiteWinterStar: Well, it's quite far through the original book, but I'd say I'm about a quarter of the way through. I don't like bits where nothing happens (people say I'm too impatient), so there's gonna be something important in almost all chapters. But this is, like, Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows combined, so it'll be quite long.**

**ShosonaTheRose: Well I'd already planned for Percy to be kidnapped, but the reactions are slightly different. Maybe when Clarisse etc come, they'll be more 'whatever'…**

**And once again the rights go to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter Fourteen

Harry

I must admit, _Felix Felicis_ was _brilliant_!

I felt on top of the world, like I could do nothing wrong. I hadn't felt like that since… ever.

As I wandered down to Hagrid's hut, it was like the path ahead of me was lit up, so I could see exactly where the potion wanted me to go.

I went past the greenhouses, when I saw Slughorn reaching inside.

"What are you doing, Professor?" I asked.

He jumped and spun round.

"Oh! Harry, I… uh… What are you doing out here?"

"Just wandering. I'm going to Hagrid's, do you want to come?"

Okay, I have no idea what made me say that, but it seemed _right_.

He nodded and followed me down to he hut.

I knocked on the door, and Hagrid opened it. Even with his beard obscuring his face, I could tell he'd been crying.

"Hagrid? What's wrong?"

"Yer heard? Aragog-Aragog's d-dead!" he wailed. He stepped aside to let us in, and we went to sit at his table.

"My dear Hagrid, I'm terribly sorry to hear of your loss, would you like some whiskey?"

Hagrid nodded and Slughorn waved his wand. Two full glasses of whiskey appeared and he and Hagrid both took one.

"T-to Ara-Aragog!" toasted Hagrid, bumping his glass against Slughorn's.

They drank, and every time they set their glass down, I'd point my wand at it under the table and mutter "_Agumenti,_", magically refilling the glasses.

They started singing a drunken ballad, something about a wizard called Odo.

"_And Odo the hero, they bore him back home,_

_To the place that he'd known as a lad,_

_They laid him to rest with his hat inside out,_

_And his wand snapped in two, which was sad._"

Hagrid started crying.

"Terrible… jus' like J-James and L-Lily…"

Slughorn joined him. I figured it was a good time to start trying to get the memory.

"Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you… um… give me a bit of information?"

To my surprise, he nodded, and put his wand to his temple. A thin silvery thread emerged from his head, and he stuffed it in a small glass vial. He handed it over, and promptly passed out, followed shortly by Hagrid.

"What the bloody hell?"

I spun towards the kitchen, where the noise had come from.

"Show yourself!"

Suddenly, Annabeth, Thalia, Ron and Hermione appeared.

"How-?"

"Invisibility cloak and Annabeth's hat," said Hermione calmly.

Annabeth suddenly looked around.

"Nico!"

From the shadows in the corner of the kitchen a boy emerged.

"What?"

Thalia sighed.

"You were still in the shadows, Dead Boy,"

Before they could get into a pointless argument, I asked, "Where's Percy?"

"We left him in Gryffindor tower, we only came in case of Death Eaters, and we all decided that since they wanted him, he should stay inside," Hermione answered.

"Could someone please explain why Slughorn and Hagrid are unconscious on the table at 2pm?" asked Ron, irritably.

"Drunk," answered Thalia shortly.

"Let's go. Harry, you got the memory?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah," I answered.

We all filed out and tried to get to the castle as inconspicuously as possible. Thankfully, no one stopped us and we made it to the common room without issue.

I turned to the portrait hole to give the password, and gasped.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione.

The Fat Lady was hyperventilating and fanning herself. She was as white as a sheet, and she looked like she'd seen a ghost. Actually, bad example, she saw ghosts all the time. She looked like she'd seen… Voldemort.

"What happened?" asked Annabeth, calmly, as if this was normal.

"I-I can't say… Just go inside, you'll s-see," she panted, shaking.

Without waiting for a password she swung open, and we climbed inside.

The common room looked normal enough, and I relaxed.

Annabeth, however, seemed to sense something wrong and ran up the stair to the boy's dormitories, Nico and Thalia close behind her. I followed.

"Percy?" she shouted.

There was no answer.

"I'm sure he's fine, he always sleeps deeply," I tried to reassure her.

She kicked open the door.

The room was clean and tidy and… empty.

"Percy?" she practically screamed.

Nico was stood by his bed, and had a white note in his hand.

"Guys… I think you should check this out…" he said in a small voice.

Annabeth was by his side in an instant. She ripped the note out of his hands and read rapidly. I could tell by the way her expression changed from shock to fear to anger that whatever it said was really not good.

Thalia gently took it off her and read it aloud:

"_Dear Demigods and Wizards,_

_As you may have noticed, we have Percy Jackson. If you ever want to see him again, alive, bring us Harry Potter. Allow him to meet his destiny at the hands of the Dark Lord. We will know when you make your decision._

_Lucius__ and Bellatrix"_

"This is _not_ good," said Ron.


	17. Where The Hades Is My Boyfriend?

**Oh my gods guys, I can't use words to describe how sorry I am for not updating in **_**forever, **_**and leaving you on a cliffy no less!**** I wouldn't be surprised if everyone's given up on me - I know I would have.**

**This chapter's pretty short, but it's the start of the climax, so enjoy!**

**Thanks to: RachelDare, Artemis6634, ButterflyFlyToMe, AzNeRd, jamieeeeeee, Lieutenant Winter, WhiteWinterStar, ., Haffy439, devilchild1000, Emura, , OxOxPercyArtLuverXoXo, Taitk, DragonWhisperer123, MisteryMaiden, SaradocCraver101, H P Z the big three**

**philosophyluver: Well, although it's not in this chapter, I'm sure you'll find out soon (I spent ages trying to work out how that'd work...) XD**

**And once again the rights go to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter Fifteen

Annabeth

I was in shock. Complete and utter, paralyzing shock. Percy… was gone.

I could dimly hear everyone around me talking in a panic, but I couldn't make out the words. It was like a barrier had sprung up between myself and the world.

I was scared. Who were these people who could take the invulnerable Hero of Olympus, apparently without difficulty?

And then there was anger. How _dare_ they? How dare they take him from me? The anger was obscuring my ability to think straight.

_Stop it, Annabeth,_ I told myself, _this isn't helping Percy. Think, breathe._

My head cleared. I shut my eyes.

_What to do?_

"C-Chiron will help us, h-he said he'd be here s-soon in his Iris-message," came Nico's shaky voice from across the room.

_That's it!_

"Thalia. Drachma. Rainbow. Message. Percy. Now," I told my friend. She nodded and ran to find a drachma.

"W-We could go to the bathrooms, there's a way to make a r-rainbow in there," said Hermione.

"Ok. Now guys, it's gonna be fine. Percy's been in worse situations than this, but we need to concentrate on finding him right _now_." I told everyone, trying not to let tears of desperation and anger leak out.

Thalia returned with a couple of drachma and we all followed Hermione to the second-floor girls' bathrooms. Strangely, neither Harry nor Ron seemed the least bit awkward about it, almost as though they were used to it. Nico was still in a daze. I felt for the boy, after all, Percy was pretty much the only person he completely and utterly trusted. Of course, it _would_ be Percy, he was just too likable.

I turned on the hot taps all around until we were pretty much surrounded by mist. Wordlessly, Thalia handed me a drachma and I threw it into the gathering mist.

"O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering and show me Percy Jackson."

Almost instantly the mist around us shimmered, and an image appeared. As it gathered focus, I felt my throat constrict in panic. I _recognized_ this place.

"Annabeth?" asked Harry quietly.

"It's Mount Tam," I choked out.

The image had by now reached the quality of a HD TV, and I could clearly.

"Oh mou theoi!" gasped Nico, slipping back into Greek.

There was Percy, on his knees, hands shaking, holding the _sky_.

I just stared. I couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't _breathe._

"Annabeth?" Harry repeated. I barely heard him. Then Hermione's hand swept through the image, dispersing it.

"We know where he is, or at least you three do. Staring at that picture won't help. What do we need to do?" she asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We're going to America," said Thalia, speaking for the first time. "California. Mount Tamaulipas."

"But, how?" asked Ron.

"We'll sneak out through one of the passages to Hogsmede," said Harry, thinking, "and then we can apparate to California."

"There's a problem there," Hermione told him. "We can't legally apparate 'til we're seventeen _and_ we've only had one or two apparation lessons. Plus, America's a really long way. We simply can't do it."

"We could shadow-travel," said Nico. "I'm pretty sure I could get us all there, as long as I have some ambrosia when we arrive."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said impatiently.

"But-" began Hermione.

"She's right. We can't afford to wait. Who knows how long before he gives in?" said Thalia.

We all held hands and Nico shut his eyes. I could see him straining. I guess it was lucky I already had ambrosia on me.

The whole world went dark. I could hear whispers from the shadows, sending shivers up my spine. The wind rushed past so fast it felt like my face was going to peel off. I shut my eyes.

Then, we were on solid ground. I opened my eyes again and saw California below me. I turned to see Percy, face scrunched up in pain, limbs shaking under the tremendous weight of the sky.

I didn't hesitate.

"Percy!" I screamed, running toward him.

He barely lifted his head, and I began to wonder how long he'd actually been there. I could've been anything up to about three and a half hours. Ouch.

Then Harry was beside me. He spoke, low and insistent, but I couldn't make out the words. Percy slightly inclined his head. A nod. Harry moved next to him, raised his arms and took the weight of the sky off Percy's shoulders.

His face instantly contorted in pain, and Percy collapsed.


	18. Continuation

**So guys, I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story, BUT:**

_Percy Jackson and the Half-Blood Prince_** has been adopted by **_PJluva123 _**who will continue and finish it for me.**

**I would put a link, but FanFiction hates them so yeah.**

**Bye, and thanks for reading! .**


	19. Via Ad Immortalitatem

**A/N: Ohmygods, I cannot believe I'm actually doing this. I got a lot of reviews saying no one could find the continuation, and I looked, and neither could I. So, for all you guys, here's another chapter. If I keep this up, I'm aiming to complete this story by Christmas (cos I got a buttload of exams afterwards).**

**I think I deserve at least one virtual cookie for this.**

**Here you go :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

Kronos

It was coming. I could feel it. I was slowly being pulled together.

And then… And then I could wreak my revenge on him. _Percy Jackson_.

The wizard, Tom Riddle, or as he presumptuously called himself, _Lord Voldemort_. He had no idea what was really going on. He was arrogant enough to believe that _he_, a _mortal_, was on equal standing with me. He thought that a simple deal was enough to ensure his safety, and grant him _immortality_.

Of course, I hadn't disclosed to him exactly what he was doing. No sense in letting a mortal know how to resurrect a titan. I told him what he would understand, that by making horcruxes he could revive me. I related it to his _magic_, that party trick of Hecate's.

The truth was that for every person he killed, their soul was going towards rebuilding my body. Just a few more souls and I would have the all-powerful body the king of the titans deserved.

"Is it taken care of?" I asked from the body I was possessing. One of Riddle's sniveling followers.

The man before me smiled. "Yes. Percy Jackson, Harry Potter and their friends will not pose a threat."

I tried not to let my disgust show on my (his?) face. The man had revoltingly pale skin, and a face resembling a snake. In some culture, I was sure it would have been intimidating, but to me it looked like a failed replica of a human.

"I would not be so sure," I said. "They are persistent. You should send someone to check."

He looked at me, as though angry that I was telling him what to do. As though he thought he was superior to me. "It is all sorted. Now tell me, what exactly must we do to complete the plan?"

Ah yes, the plan. As far as he was concerned, it would make him immortal. In actuality, it would simply complete my transfer into a more suitable body. It required a mass sacrifice of souls, and so we would be conducting our massacre in a place he called Diagon Alley.

"When all these wizards are killed, their souls will become fuel for my immortality, correct?" he continued.

_No_, I thought. "Yes."

"Why can we not simply attack Hogwarts?" He'd been desperate to destroy the school, no doubt to eliminate that headmaster he was so scared of.

I sighed. "Because Jackson will see it as an immediate threat to his friends. It would be wise to attack the school _after_ we have both achieved our power."

His face contorted in anger. "Very well."

From outside, I heard the distinct _CRACK!_ made by these wizards after 'apparating'.

"Ah," Riddle said, as a tall man with long blonde hair entered with a woman, whose black hair appeared to have a life of its own as it curled around her head and torso. "Lucius, Bella. I trust you have taken care of things?"

The woman did an elaborate bow, while the man simply bobbed his head.

"Yes my lord."

Riddle turned back to me. "Percy Jackson will no longer be a bother to you."

I saw the surprise on the two's faces as they watched their leader converse with me. I assumed the man whose body I possessed was not especially important.

"And what have you done with him?"

Riddle nodded at the two, giving them permission to speak.

"We left him holding the sky on Mount Tamalpais," the women said.

"Fools!" I shouted, making them (including Riddle, I noticed with satisfaction) jump. "Jackson has proved that he can escape that years ago! You need to keep him fully distracted!"

I couldn't believe it. They honestly thought, after all I'd told them, that Atlas' curse could keep Jackson away? I assumed they'd attacked his camp or something. Actually…

"Camp Half-Blood," I said aloud. "If you want to divert Jackson, attack his friends. He has a weakness for heroics."

"Excellent!" said Riddle, and for a minute I thought he was agreeing with me. But no. "We attack Hogwarts tomorrow!"

At the risk of sounding like one of those modern teenagers, _no _damn_ way_.


	20. Great, Another War Coming Our Way

**Hey guys!**

**So I had some free time, and decided to update this. I've officially given up on PJluva123's adoption of this, and intend to carry it through to the end.**

**I... wasn't 100% sure what was going on, but I tried to sort things out in my head, and I hope they fit in with the rest of the story, even if they aren't what I originally intended.**

**This chapter seemed really short, but I checked and it's about the same length as all the others - which is odd because all my other stories have chapters of at least 1500 words each.**

**Either way, thank you to all my reviewers, followers and favouriters - this story is all for you now. And without further ado, I present to you the seventeenth chapter of** _Percy Jackson and the Half-Blood Prince_**!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

Percy

I lay on the ground, vaguely feeling Annabeth hold me. In the background, muffled, were the shouts of Harry's friends as they realized what he'd done. I could feel the guilt crashing into me – I should never have forced him, a mortal physically weaker than myself to carry such a burden.

But I needed to tell Annabeth, and we needed as many warriors as we could get for what was coming.

While I had held the sky, my vision would waver, occasionally fully blacking out. And in that time, a cacophony of images and sounds would hit, a headache inducing, psychedelic mix.

"Annabeth." I grabbed her attention, the word which usually came with ease now gravel in my throat. "Vision."

Thankfully, she understood, or we could've been there for hours as she tried to convince me to get some sleep.

"Here," she passed me a square of ambrosia, which I devoured gratefully. Almost immediately the soreness vanished, to be replaced with an almost invigorating feeling. It was like a six-pack of red bull after a marathon – I felt ready for anything (although jumping of a cliff in the hopes of testing my new wings wasn't high on my list).

"What'd you see?" asked Nico urgently, and I noticed he and Thalia were there too. So apparently I can notice the Golden Trio, but not my cousins (please don't mention that to them).

"Kronos is working with Voldemort, and they're planning to attack," I summed up.

"Where?" Thalia asked, already grabbing a drachma to send a warning.

"Kronos wanted to hit Camp, but Voldemort decided to go for Hogwarts," I explained. "I don't know which they're gonna go for though."

Annabeth thought for a second. "Kronos is obviously using Voldemort, under a disguise of working with him… And all he plans to do is attack your friends, which could be either. If they attack Hogwarts, that potentially eliminates Harry, which is Voldemort's goal, so if Kronos wants to keep up appearances he'll have to go there."

I looked at her slightly blankly. Maybe the ambrosia hadn't worked as well as I thought it had – or my brain was just naturally slow with logic.

"So, Hogwarts?" asked Thalia.

"Hogwarts."

"What about Harry?" Nico inserted, staring over to the trio.

"I think, strategically, the best thing to do is to leave him here while we get Hogwarts prepared for battle, and then come and help him out when they're ready," Annabeth said, although she didn't look happy about it.

"Ron, Hermione!" Thalia called the two over. "Look, we need you to stay here and protect Harry. We – or someone at least – will be back within about half an hour to try and get Atlas back in his place."

"Half an hour! But-" Hermione began, but Thalia cut her off.

"But this is war. Harry is strong enough to hold on for that long, and we need to prepare Hogwarts for battle."

Ron looked lost. "I… I always knew this was coming, but I didn't think it would be so… so soon."

I nodded in understanding. "You never do."

I turned to Nico. "Dude, we have to get going. You got enough energy for a return trip?"

Nico groaned. "Yeah… but man, I wish Mrs O'Leary was here to carry some of you."

I grabbed Annabeth, who grabbed Thalia, who grabbed Nico, and in a heart-stopping trip, we were back in the Gryffindor boys' dorm.

"Nico, you should get some rest while we go and talk to Dumbledore," Thalia told him. He looked as though he was about to disagree, eager to be in on the action, but the yawned, nodded, and moved over to his bed.

"Annabeth, how long until reinforcements from Camp arrive?" I asked.

She looked over to the clock on the wall, which read three in the morning. "Ten hours. I'll go and send Chiron an Iris Message now, tell him to prepare to enter a battlefield." She ran off to the bathrooms, blonde hair swinging behind her.

I looked at Thalia. "I guess that leaves you and me to begin battle plans with Dumbledore."

She shook her head. "I need to IM Lady Artemis, see if the Hunters can give us a hand. Me and Annabeth will join you in his office later."

I nodded and we went out separate ways. As I slipped through the portrait hole, I briefly wondered if the caretaker was going to catch me. That would certainly be a problem. But I knew that – although compared to most demigods I was about as stealthy as my tank-sized hellhound – in Hogwarts I could easily wander around unnoticed.

I ran, because, let's face it, I knew I was going to get lost at some point and I really didn't have time for that. After about five flights of stairs (while somehow only rising by two stories) I reached the familiar part of corridor.

I stood before the golden eagle, looking to the gargoyles that would accept the password.

"Acid pops."


	21. War Council of Wizards

**Okay, well here's the next chapter. I actually wrote this last night, but someone turned the internet off before I could post it.**

**Thank-you to Silver Huntress and willtheranger for reviewing. I'll just add that the chapter numbers are correct, as I'm three behind the amount fanfiction says (the prologue, the bonus and the A/N).**

**I'm estimating another... four chapters from here. Next is what's going on with Harry, then two for the battle, and one for the aftermath.**

**Speaking of, if there are any characters you really really don't want dead, please mention it in your review cos I don't want to kill anyone that people care about too much.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

Nico

When I arrived in Dumbledore's office several hours later at about eight in the morning – hey, I was tired! – the others had already got a basic battle plan set out. They had estimated that, with their forces to organize and the barriers around Hogwarts, Voldemort and Kronos wouldn't arrive until early afternoon. That gave us enough time to evacuate the younger students and to arrange our forces accordingly.

The other side would have to approach the castle from the forest, which gave us an advantage, as we'd be able to see them coming long before they saw us. We had decided that each of the teachers would man a tower, enforcing magical barriers and shooting wizards from there. Meanwhile, in the foyer by the main doors, the majority of demigods would be station in order to send any monsters attacking back to Tartarus. The Hunters of Artemis would take second floor posts by windows to shoot anyone approaching, assisted by children of Apollo. A few of the Apollo kids would also wait in the Main Hall with Madam Pomfrey to treat the injured. By the doors would be the majority of Camp, armed with weaponry supplied by the Room of Requirement. A few of the younger demigods, or those who were worse at fighting would be with the teachers in the towers, armed with sniper rifles tinted with Celestial Steel (those sounded awesome – when this was over I _had_ to ask Chiron about introducing some to Camp training). They may not have much experience with shooting, but we figured there'd be so many wizards and monsters that it would be hard to miss. And every little helps.

Assuming that the castle was breached, which was sure to happen eventually, although hopefully with significantly smaller numbers involved, faculty and students had formed groups in which they would stake out various corridors, incapacitating anyone who came their way. Percy had protested about involving students, but Dumbledore had ruled that anyone over the age of seventeen – their 'coming of age' – had the right to choose to fight. Since that meant kids older than us, he had no choice but to agree.

Thalia and a few of her Hunters had left while I was still asleep to help Harry and his friends. The other seemed to caught up in finalizing their plans to worry, but I couldn't help but feel nervous that it was taking them so long. They should have been back by now.

I supposed there was a very real possibility that Harry was completely drained from holding up the sky – and who wouldn't be, _ouch_ – and they had to find somewhere safe for him to hide out until he was recovered enough to fight.

Five ours until the rest of our forces arrive. Seven until we enter the greatest battle of the wizarding world.

And yet, we know we stand a pretty good chance at winning. These wizards, adept as they are at wand fights, have no form of defense against a physical attack. Every witch and wizard in Hogwarts was to be fitted with armor, to give them some form of protection. But Voldemort's followers would likely be wearing nothing but robes – the single most impractical outfit for battle, besides perhaps high heels.

Apparently the evacuation has already started, and all the younger students were travelling to Hogsmede, where they would be transported either home or to safe locations across the country.

We were going to the Main Hall to meet with the remainder of the school. After reassuring that they were prepared to fight, teachers would be going over defensive and offensive spells with the students. Most of them looked terrified. They'd lived a life of safety and protection, and many of them had never fought anyone in their lives – not even in practice. It was a completely different atmosphere than it had been at Camp before the Second Titan War.

Percy, Annabeth and I sat at the table discussing tactics. We'd considered sparring, but concluded that it was best to conserve our energy for the battle. Besides which, at this point there wasn't much training could do to help us.

Thalia had arrived at one point, her Hunters behind her. But no sign of the Golden Trio. I had the assurance that they'd appear eventually – something about Harry needing to be present for Voldemort's death – but I decided to forget about it. They were safe, and to be honest they weren't that great an asset in war.

Before I knew it, our forces had arrived, we'd all suited up, and we were in position.

I stood beside Percy, who had Annabeth to his left, in front of the great oak doors. He nodded to me, and I raised my Stygian Iron sword.

_This is it_, I thought as I plunged it to the ground.


	22. Hecate Conveniently Saves Me

**Hi everyone!**

**Wow, it's been a while. Longer than I ever anticipated anyway. I guess I should be honest - I lost all inspiration for this story (although I think I never actually had a plan to begin with). But I still want to finish it, and it's now only two chapters away (YES!). I've written up a plan for the last little bit, so at least I'll know where to resume.**

**Thank you all so much for your continued dedication to this story - truthfully, I'm writing for you guys. I love you all! (and I have kept in mind your requests for the characters you want to survive - if things go to plan (I doubt they will) that chapter will be written, or at least started tomorrow).**

**Thank you again - your reviews always make my day, and I don't deserve any of you.**

**Anyway, on to The-As-Of-Yet-Unnamed-Chapter:**

Harry

_Am I dead?_ I wondered. I couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't hear. I was trapped in a world where nothing existed but myself. Alone. What I wouldn't have given for this last year. And yet, now I hated it. I must be dead. Nowhere on earth could exist with so much _emptiness_.

But no, there was _something_. Pain. Everywhere. My nerve endings were on fire, screaming at me. I felt like I was being stabbed and burnt and crushed and ripped apart all at the same time.

There was something on my arm. Or, more accurately, an absence of pain. A small pocket of flesh and muscle that didn't feel like the world was ending. It reminded me of my friends. My friends who had stuck with me through everything, never doubting me.

For a minute I couldn't recall their names.

Ron. And Hermione.

The thought of them seemed to drive away all feeling, leaving me with the relief of numbness. If I was going to die here, I hoped they would be with me.

"_My brave boy,_" a feminine voice rushed past me like a gust of cold air, bringing with it the scent of books and stone and grass – of Hogwarts.

_Mum?_ I wondered. The voice sounded nothing like I expected, but then I had only heard her speak once. Either way, she had appeared to me just two years ago, in the Graveyard. Who's to say she wasn't here now?

"_No child,_" it responded, and I felt a wave of hopelessness slam into me. I would have like her with me in my last moments. "_I am Hecate."_

Hecate… the Greek goddess of magic?

"_Let go,_" she continued. "_Relinquish your burden._"

It couldn't be as simple as that, could it? From what Percy told me, I gathered that the gods weren't allowed to interfere, so she must be working with Kronos, right?

On the other hand…

I could feel myself shaking from the strain, another few minutes and this weight would crush me. I had to let go, and hope that whatever happened, I could still stop Kronos' plan.

As though the mere thought sealed the deal (and given my limited knowledge of the gods, this could well be the case), I began to feel the weight easing itself from my shoulders.

As soon as I could, I fell forward, into what may have been grass. Almost immediately my senses began returning to me, letting me know in no uncertain terms that I had a splitting headache. My vision was still splotchy, although it was beginning to ease.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione both ran towards me, helping me sit up.

Hermione immediately began checking me for injuries, while Ron just stared.

"Bloody hell mate, are you alright?"

Leave it to Ron Weasley to completely underplay everything.

"Fine," I muttered distractedly, turning to look behind me.

A beautiful woman (or at least, I think she was beautiful. She might just have been projecting something) with messy brown hair and a purple Greek-style dress was crouched beneath the swirling mass of clouds that formed the Sky.

Hermione saw me looking. "That's Hecate, the goddess of magic. She said that apparently all wizards and witches are her descendants, and-"

"I can hear you perfectly well," Hecate said, sounding both irritated and strained.

I had a million questions, but none seemed to present themselves to me.

"Why?" I asked.

Hecate looked me dead in the eyes, and I saw a purple and gold mist of swirling runes that seemed to lie in their depths. "You are our last hope against Riddle."

"Riddle? You mean Voldemort?" Ron asked.

The goddess nodded. "You must stay safe, only then can you save the magical world."

"But-" I began, but my vision was obscured by a cloud of purple mist. I felt Hermione's hand grab mine in panic, and then the world dissolved.


End file.
